One Weird Band of Heroes
by Angel Queen of Emeralds
Summary: 8 Heroes. All different in size, age, and personality. They have only one thing in common... defeat the Nightmare King. Join them as they become wizards and forced to work together to take him down, even if they kill each other in the process. Yuri.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Angel: I would like you to introduce you to the new series. No it isn't Faith and her gang. This is entirely different! Here is the summary for y'all!**

**Summary: Worlds are disappearing; creatures of nightmares are appearing… what is the solution as Wizard City is about to become the next victim? Easy, 8 women from different worlds! The Nightmare King had made their worlds disappear, but luckily they managed to survive. Headmaster Ambrose decided that the 8 women should work together. The problem? They are way too different and possibly hate each other's guts. Join the Weird Band of Heroes as they take on evil and save their worlds and the Spiral all together, whether they like it or not.**

**I had this idea for a while and wanted to do it, so hope you enjoy folks! Yes I know I am multitasking, so what? Oh and sorry, but Unknown Schools project has been deleted by staff for whatever reason, I am mad about that and have been emailing them. If I don't get back Unknown Schools, I'll have to start over again x. x. **

**Disclaimer: I own the main cast in this series, but not the Wizard101 characters, they belong to KingsIsle. **

**PPPPPPPPPPPP**

Location… Marleybone Castle

Place… Royal Hall

Time and Date… March 20, 2005. 9:30 PM

The dark night shrouded over the world Marleybone, signaling for some or most of the Marleybone residents to sleep and rest for a new day tomorrow. The Full Moon hovered over the world, watching some people sleep and those who are still wandering about.

Everything seemed quite peaceful, which is quite unusual, hooligans and other criminals usually make the streets of Marleybone quite dangerous, but there weren't any, suppose they don't feel like doing it today.

Inside the castle of Marleybone, there sat a blonde haired princess on her royal chair. She had a hand on her cheek as she stared at the long hallway in front of her and at the Full Moon outside. The Princess sighed in boredom and drummed her fingers on the arm rest of the chair.

The princess is 16 years old, has sky blue eyes, creamy skin, and normal sized breasts. She is fairly skinny at the height of 5" 4'. Her name is Bly MagmaBlade. She is the daughter of Queen Isabella. Bly is a snobbish teen girl. Always so stuck up and thinks she gets to do whatever she wants… well within reason. She is very rarely nice and caring, but chooses to hide it as she thinks it is a sign of weakness. "Less kindness, more power!" is her motto.

Even if she gets whatever she wants, she is a very bored princess, quite honestly bored of her royal life. She aches to leave the castle and go sightseeing or travel abroad, but she never gets the chance. Her mother does not allow her to leave out into the streets because of the possibility of Bly getting killed out there.

Also… she is quite lonely. She has no "Real" friends. Since she is at an appropriate age, Queen Isabella thinks that she should get married so that way she doesn't get lonely. There have been candidates, but Bly denied them all. Mostly because… they are men… and she prefers women, but won't admit it. Secondly, she doesn't want to be married to some stranger she doesn't even know. So, as of now, she is single, and quite bored of her life.

"Great I have yet another boring night in this boring life! I hate it!" The Princess threw her arms up into the air in emphasis, speaking to no one in particular.

Bly got up from her chair and walked to her Bed Chambers. "I'll be heading to sleep now!" She yelled loud enough for anyone around to hear. With a kick to the door of her bedroom, it opened and she went inside. She then slammed the door shut, truly angry about her boring royal life.

The princess groaned in exasperation and flung herself into her very soft mattress. The room is filled with pink, even the bed, since it is Bly's favorite color. Bly tossed the blanket on herself and cuddled up in it to get warm. "I wish there was SOMETHING interesting to do! I don't care what! Anything will be better than this trap hole!"

With that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Not knowing that her wish will come true soon. As the saying goes, "Be careful what you wish for… because it just might come true…"

PPPPPPPPPPP

Location… Le Bone

Place: Museum

Time: 12:15 AM

Le Bone is the sister world of Marleybone. The residents of Le Bone speak French with a little mix of English. If any Earth citizens were to witness this world, they would say it looked like an exact copy of Paris.

The Full Moon watched over the quiet night of Le Bone, the only noises are that of cars driving, but they were a bit quieter than most cars on Earth. On the Museum roof top, there stood a young woman at the age of 17, standing in a fashionable thief uniform. There was a mask covering her face, only her charming emerald green eyes were shown. There is a blue cap covering most of her brown hair. She also wore a red cape that matches her red and black fashionable thief uniform. Finally, in her hand, is a gadget that can transform into multiple tools with a click of a button.

This thief's name is Rena Walters. She is the greatest thief ever to walk Le Bone. Rena is a mastermind criminal. She can use her gadget to disarm alarms and break into extra tight security without being caught. She is wanted dead or alive in Le Bone, a 1 million gold reward for her arrest. Rena scoffed at that though, like anybody is smart enough to catch her.

Rena is quite a charming thief and also quite gentlewoman at that. She has no friends or any allies; she works alone in her thieving expertise. She steals because of the thrill of the risk of being caught by the Police, even though they failed every time they tried to catch her.

"It is time to steal the Blue Pearl!" Rena transformed her gadget into a glass cutter and cut a circle hole big enough for her to fit in. She carefully moved the glass to the side and tied herself with a rope. She then tied the other end to the rope to a steam pipe.

With swift and quietness, she jumped through the hole. She fell 10 feet downwards to where they were keeping the Blue Pearl she was looking for. Rena dangled from the rope, just barely above the laser security on the floor.

"They really shouldn't put expensive things on display… it tempts us thieves…" Rena grinned as she sprayed the display case of the Blue Pearl with her gadget, revealing hidden alarms and booby traps. As she worked to disengage the traps, a dark figure was watching in the corner of the Museum room. It took out a crossbow and aimed it at the rope.

Rena's ears twitched as she heard the fire of a crossbow. With quick swiftness she swung out of the attack it just barely missed the rope. Without even looking into the direction of the crossbow, she shot a tranquilizer dart and it hit the figure. It groaned and collapsed to the floor.

_Ugh, some dork was trying to stall the inevitable, oh well… good try…_ She grinned as she finished disarming the alarms and took off the display case with ease. Rena swiped the Blue Pearl and replaced it with her thief calling card. With a salute, she climbed up the rope to safety. Her thieving plan done for now.

"BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME! AU REVOUIR!"

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Location… Wizard City Commons

Place… Headmaster Ambrose's Office

Time… 2:34 AM

Headmaster Ambrose gazed at his crystal ball, looking around the Spiral for something. What is this something? He does not know. He seemed to be staring at the Crystal ball for hours… for his eyes are red, indicating he has not slept at all.

Gamma, his faithful pet owl, was still wide awake, because well… he is an owl of course. They are nocturnal after all. He was sitting on his bird perch and watched Ambrose gaze intently at the Crystal Ball. If looks could kill, that Crystal Ball would break.

"Headmaster… what are you looking for anyways?" asked Gamma, flying onto his shoulder and looking into the Crystal Ball as well.

Ambrose didn't respond right away, his focus was on the crystal ball. Images of different worlds flashed before his eyes. He stroked his long grey beard as he scanned thoroughly of all the images the crystal ball was showing him. "I am not sure, Gamma," He whispered, not bothering to look at him. "I have this feeling you see… something tells me that…" He paused, looking closer into the Crystal Ball as if something caught his eye.

"What?" Gamma pushed further, wanting to know what he is looking for and why he hasn't slept yet. The Crystal Ball slowed to an image of a graveyard of some sorts and an echo of a feminine voice. _I wish there was SOMETHING interesting to do! I don't care what! _Ambrose had wide eyes and Gamma, who already has wide eyes as an owl, looked shocked. A decomposed hand popped out of the ground. The gravestone had the name, "Nightmare King," engraved upon it.

Evil Laughter echoed into the room from the Crystal Ball as the Nightmare King crawled out of his grave. He looked almost decomposed, but there was one identifying feature on him… his pure black armor was still on him and a Nightmare Symbol upon his breast plate. "Time to make some nightmares yet again!"

"Oh no, he has returned! I thought he was gone forever!" Ambrose said, quite worried at this turn of events. Wizard City is already enough stress with monsters running amuck. Now they have an even worse problem.

"Who summoned him? I heard a female voice, though I don't think she summoned him on purpose…" Gamma said. Ambrose rubbed his chin in thought. This girl that accidentally wished him back to life must be one that holds a lot of will power. If so, she must also be the one that will be able to stop him.

But, only 8 people with strong will power will be able to defeat the Nightmare King. One is not enough. He recalled the day back when he was in his twenties when 8 people from different worlds were called upon to defeat him.

_Flashback of August 24, 1955_

_Ambrose watched as 8 human girls, all different in size, age, and personality. They were attacking the Nightmare King simultaneously with a huge crossed beam from their wands. The beam was made up of different school powers and the girls' energy as it clashed against the Nightmare King's Wand Beam of Doom._

_The Nightmare creatures stood behind their master, wondering if they should help out. Wizard City around them was slowly disappearing to the Nightmare World. They will all be engulfed into it if they don't hurry up._

"_DO NOTHING! THEY ARE MINE TO FINISH!" The Nightmare King bellowed. The creatures obeyed and stayed behind their master and watched the intense beam attacks move back and forth. The girls groaned as they tried to hold their grip on their wands. The force and strength of the beams colliding was almost too much for them to bear. Ambrose looked worried at the scene and then quickly looked around. The area they were in was getting smaller and smaller by the minute as it disappeared into Nightmare World._

"_We must not give up, girrrllllsssss!" A blonde teen yelled with one eye closed as she focused her energy. She tried to hold on to her wand, which threatened to get out of her grip and fly off somewhere. _

"_AYYYEEE, LET'S FINISH HIM OFF! NOW!" screamed a Goth teen. She grinded her teeth in pain as her hand is numb and almost ready to let go of her wand. _

_The girls looked at one another and nodded. They decided to do something that they never thought they'll be doing. They held their wands tight to the best of their abilities and let out a giant scream in unison. The Nightmare King had eyes as he sees that the Girls had put every ounce of energy into the attack and making it stronger. _

"_NO! DESIST!" He yelled_

_The Heroines screamed their lungs out as all of their energy and strength went into their combined beam attack. The Nightmare King yelled in panic as their beam managed to push his Beam of Doom away and attacked him. He let out a bloody yell as it not only hit him; it hit the Nightmare Creatures behind him as well. Ambrose stood wide eyed as he watched everything unfold before his eyes. _

_Light enveloped the area as Ambrose shielded his eyes before he gets blind. Then as quickly as it came, it disappeared. The area was unusually quiet as everything came back into view. Nightmare King had collapsed to the floor, dead. His army of creatures was also gone. _

_Ambrose looked over to where the girls were standing. Their eyes seemed lifeless, their bodies somehow still standing. With a final deathly sigh from each of them, they collapsed to the floor, unmoving like the enemy they just defeated. _

"_GIRLS!" Ambrose yelled as he rushed to their sides. Wizard City returned back to its normal state and Nightmare World was no more. The Worlds they had taken had reappeared and went back to their places in the Spiral. The battle ended in an unsatisfied draw as one final voice echoed throughout the area._

_**I'll be back before you know it… when somebody with strong will power wishes for an adventure…**_

End Flashback…

"He was bound to return anyways…" Ambrose reflected out loud. Gamma looked at him with bewilderment. "You knew he was coming back?" He nodded and looked through the Crystal Ball, searching for the female who accidentally summoned the Nightmare King. "Yes, even if this girl didn't summon him, he would have come back sooner or later.

The Crystal Ball showed an image of Princess Bly sleeping soundly in her bed. "Ah, Princess Bly from Marleybone…" mused Ambrose, staring at her sleeping form almost creepily.

"Princess Bly?" Gamma questioned as he studied the girl, "She reminds me of the blonde girl in the group that took down Nightmare King 50 years ago,"

"I think she might be a reincarnation of her or at the very least a descendant…" Ambrose responded. He pulled out a picture of the 8 girls in question. All of them were in a big group hug as they stared at the camera. They all seem so different from each other; it is a miracle they got along when they faced Nightmare King. Now it seems that History is going to repeat itself again… perhaps.

Suddenly, the Crystal Ball switched over to an image of the Nightmare King summoning his Nightmare Minions in the world of Marleybone. The creatures attacked the citizens and their dreams. He laughed as the world slowly disappeared.

"Oh no! We must get her and find the other 7 before he takes over the Spiral and bring it into a Nightmare gone wrong!"

PPPPPPPPPP

Location… Outback Rooville

Place… Miso Happy

Time: 2:59 AM

"One order of Miso Happy Supreme!" yelled the Waiter to the cook of the Restaurant. The chef acknowledged the order and got straight to work on it. Miso Happy is a restaurant almost in the middle of nowhere. It is open 24 hours a day. This early in the morning there were only a few costumers.

The chef hummed in her work as she added some spices to the soup she was cooking up. This chef has lush red hair, silver eyes, pale white skin, and a couple of freckles upon her face. She appeared to be 18 years old and about 6 feet tall. Her stomach is flat, but her chest is D cup size, which brought unwanted attention into the restaurant for all the wrong reasons.

"Hurry up with the order, Roxanne! This customer is getting on my nerves!" yelled the waiter.

"Patience is a virtue…" Roxanne smiled as she finished up on the meal for the customer. Once done, she placed the meal to the open window for the waiter to take to the customer. She yawned and looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it is past 3 AM. "Wow, getting late… Oh well… I got to keep working until my shift is over,"

Roxanne is a usually chirpy individual. She is a chatter-box and can talk your head off when she is in a good mood. Always talking nonstop about how great a task is or go into very detailed musings about things. Most people avoided her because of her weird outgoing behavior. Nobody really wants to hear what this redhead cooks up in her brain and talk about nonstop.

Working as a Chef has always been Roxanne's lifelong dream as she always likes to cook and cook for people, even if they are strangers.

Roxanne walked around the kitchen, silently cleaning things up while waiting for another order to come in. Unfortunately, there were none within the next 30 minutes. She quickly looked outside the Kitchen Door and sees that all the customers have left for the day. Shrugging, she headed back into the Kitchen to keep cleaning.

"I can't wait for my next paycheck. I need the money to buy a new oven that will cook food faster and make them 2 times better!" She smiled at the thought as she cleaned the oven. Something caught her attention outside the window. With one eye looking in that direction, she sees a stampede of creatures of some sort running this way.

"What are those…?"

She dropped what she was doing and turned her full attention to the stampede outside her kitchen window. The floor beneath her feet began to rumble as the unknown beasts came faster and faster to her position. Roxanne's eyes widened as she sees dark creatures of some sort with a symbol upon their heads. They looked like they were about to do some mischief.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! WHAT DO I DO?" She ran around in circles, panicking and fearing for her life. "Run? Hide? Stand still! No I must! Oh god! Oh god! Somebody call Superman! Somebody save me! UGH GOD!" Roxanne bellowed as she raced out of the Kitchen. The Waiter she was working with was nowhere in sight, but she didn't care. She feared for her own life.

Suddenly, bits and bits of her Restaurant were disappearing. She whimpered and quickly jumped out from an open window. Roxanne ran for her life to the Spiral Door. The chef looked back to see that the beasts had made her whole restaurant disappear from existence and everything around it as well.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" She yelled as she ran faster to get away from the Beasts. She pulled out a Spiral Key out of her pocket as she neared the Spiral Door. Her hat fell off her head during the mad dash as it disappeared into thin air when the beasts got near it.

_GREAT! I ALSO NEED A NEW HAT! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! _Roxanne made it to the Spiral Door, opened it and quickly jumped in, not caring what world she ended up in, just as so long as she is alive. The Spiral Door closed as the Beasts surrounded the door and made it disappear along with the rest of the world, piece by piece…

PPPPPPPPP

Location… Camelot

Place… Marketplace

Time: 3:10 AM

"Spare… change...?" asked a young girl of 13. She held out her old hat to the people who walked by. This girl looked very skinny, hungry, and weak. Her long blue hair covered one of her brown eyes and reached to the back of her knees. Her height is at the very least, 4 foot and 1 inch. She looked like a small lost child, a very cute one at that.

This girls' name is Umi BirdCaller. She is a homeless girl that fended for herself at the age of 7. At the time, she had been kicked out of her parent's home and forced to live on her home on the cold streets of Camelot. She barely managed, as she is very hungry most of the time and hardly gets enough food in her stomach.

Umi is very shy and kind, though she has no social life. Any kid her age tried to stay away from her, since they fear they might catch a disease or something. She is very sad and really wants company. However, she can be downright crazy at random times when people least expect it. Maybe that's why she doesn't have any friends… perhaps… or at least one of the reasons.

A few gold coins were thrown into her hat. PLONK! Umi stared at the money given to her and thanked the stranger who quickly walked away. "BLESS YOU!" She shouted to the person as she took the gold coins and put it into her pocket for later use.

The streets of Camelot were cold at this time of night. Chilly air blew in Umi's face and she shivered. She hugged herself to keep warm. Her old, worn out jacket barely kept her warm as she had been wearing it for years.

"I…wish I had enough money for a new jacket…" Umi shivered. She looked around the marketplace and sees that there is no one else around to possibly give her some pocket change. She sighed with a sad face and placed her hat back on top of her small head. "No breakfast for me today I suppose…"

The young teen headed over to the cardboard box she is living in and cuddled herself up in there. It barely fitted her. With a sigh, she closed her eyes as she tried to sleep, ignoring the angry growls from her stomach that was begging for food.

A vicious howl echoed throughout the area and it startled the young girl. She quickly looked around until she sees that multiple buildings were disappearing from view. Shocked, she got out of her box and looked about some more.

Black beasts were in her view as they seem to be coming her way. With a squeak of terror, she ran as fast as her tiny legs can carry her. Umi sees everything is slowly fading from existence as she ran.

"So Hungry! I have no energy to run!" Umi exclaimed, her legs betraying her and slowing her down.

Umi panted in exhaustion as she came to an immediate halt. She coughed violently, her body grumbled with intense hunger and pain. The beasts howled in triumph as they see that their next victim is out of breath and no longer has the will to run from them. Easy prey…

"…I…" Umi couldn't finish what she was about to say as a portal suddenly ripped open in front of her. She gasped as she didn't bother to resist the pull of the portal as it sucked her in. The Portal closed just in time before the Beasts got to it. They all howled in frustration as they make the world around them disappear.

PPPPPPPPPP

Location…?

Place…?

The Nightmare King sat on his throne of the Castle he used to reign in. He stared at the multiple TV Screens that were laid out in front of them. All of them showed all the worlds of the Spiral. 2 of the worlds had suddenly disappeared from view and to never be seen again. 2 other worlds were on the brink of disappearing with them.

"Since I am back into this miserable Spiral, my powers are limited. I can only make a couple of the worlds disappear at a time!" The Nightmare King growled in frustration. He was still a rotten, decomposed body. He stank and he looked horrifying, like something out of a Nightmare. How ironic.

"I need the Scrolls of Dreams and Nightmares to bring my power back to me…" The Nightmare King paused, an armored hand under his skull chin. "But where the hell is it?" He growled. He summoned his long sword-wand into his hand and slammed it into the floor. A holographic projector appeared on the floor and projected an image of Princess Bly.

"In the meantime," He grinned as he stared at the oblivious, sleeping Princess, "I might as well 'reward' my Savior…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Not my best starting chapter, but eh. Enjoy. I'll update after I update the second story of EWA series and the third story. 5 OC's I will be accepting. Please Review!**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Robes/Hat/Boots:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Schools:**

**School Rank:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Personality: **

**Hobbies: **

**Family:**

**Relationships:**

**Special Talent: (I.E. What can your character do that is so unique?)**


	2. Heroines Unite

**Angel: As promised, here is Chapter 2 for your reading pleasures. I am still debating which OC's to include in this story. Chapter 3 is when I will have decided which ones to accept and place them in without question. Anyways, enjoy! Remember this story is unrelated to EWA, so don't expect anything from there. **

**Disclaimer: I own my main cast of characters, nothing else!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Princess Bly awoke to the sound of the shouting of her name. She looked to her doorway and sees one of the guards burst into her room. The blonde groaned at this, she just wanted to go back to sleep. "What nonsense made you wake me at this hour? Can it not wait until morning?" asked Bly, yawning and looked at the guard with narrow eyes.

"Your highness, creatures are attacking the Palace! You must flee while my men and I take them down!" The guard shouted with urgency. Princess Bly did not believe this for a second, but she knew the guard would keep pestering her to leave her room. With a groan, she threw the blankets off of her and walked over to one side of her room. Upon the wall was a sword hung up with nails.

The sword shined bright and looked sharp enough to cut through bone. It looked like it hasn't been used in a long while. She grabbed the sword with her left hand, since she is left-handed. Bly looked to the Guard, "Go and fight whatever nonsense is attacking this palace. I will jump out the window to safety and can defend for myself,"

"Understood," with that, the guard left and went to defend the palace. Princess Bly opened her window, letting the cold breeze of the night blow in. She shivered, since the pink princess dress she was wearing doesn't really warm her up. Bly looked down; it was a 3 story jump down from where she is. She jumped from heights like this before and managed to get away with no bones broken or sprained ankles.

Bly jumped down from her bedroom window and onto the cool grass of the Palace Gardens below. She heard shouting and grunting from inside the palace. She wondered where her mother took off to. Eh, probably to safety. Bly could almost care less about what happened to her mother.

"I wonder what nonsense creatures are attacking the palace anyways?" asked Bly, sword in hand, ready to chop off heads with it.

Just as she was about to leave the garden, she froze in shock at what she was seeing. Her mouth agape and her sword nearly fell from her grip. "N-NO!" She screamed, falling to her knees. Her world is almost all but disappeared. The landmarks, the marketplace, the Prison, almost everything is gone except her palace and the Wolfminster Abbey that held the Spiral Door.

"What madness is this?" yelled Bly. She got up from her kneeling position and heard some movement from nearby. Alarmed, she got into her sword stance. The blonde princess looked around cautiously and scanned the area for any enemies.

Pitter patter, pitter patter, the noise was getting closer to her. Then, without warning, a creature in black and red skin jumped from the bushes and dived to attack her. Bly quickly rolled out of the way and faced the creature. She seemed puzzled as this creature had some sort of symbol on its head. Shaking from her thoughts and was prepared to fight this thing.

Bly attacked the strange creature with her sword. The creature did not seem hurt at all which surprised her. It then slashed at her legs with its claw. The blonde princess yelped in pain as her dress was torn and her legs bled from the wound the creature made.

The Princess tried attacking again, but to no avail. The creature did not acknowledge any pain from her attacks and proceeded to retaliate with its own attacks. She quickly dodged them and then proceeded to flee. "No use fighting it! I must flee!"

There was nowhere to go but the Spiral Door in the Wolfminster Abbey. She ran and ran, knowing that the creature is pursuing after. She dared herself to look back and instantly regretted it. The Palace has now disappeared without a trace. More and more of those strange creatures were chasing after her as if she was some easy prey.

Tears strolled down her eyes as she knew that her Palace is lost forever and her role as a Princess is practically gone from this world. Bly ran as fast as her legs can carry her to the Spiral Door of Marleybone. Faster and faster she ran. She was running faster still as she entered the church. Bly immediately closed the doors and barricaded the door, so the creatures won't get in.

She breathed hard and placed a hand over her chest. Bly hasn't fled in fear like that since ever! The Door threatened to break open as the creatures were trying to get inside and devour their prey. Bly quickly glanced at the Spiral Door and bit her lip. The princess had no choice but to leave her home. "Goodbye, Marleybone!"

Bly ran to the Spiral Door, opened it, and jumped inside. She didn't care where it took her. As she disappeared from Marleybone and into another world, the world itself disappeared from the Spiral…

PPPPPPPPPPP

Rena sat down in her chair in her underground lair. She pulled out her latest stolen item, the Blue Pearl and examined it. This expensive item seemed to be worth one million gold or more if she had to guess. She carelessly tossed it into the pile of other stolen goods she had collected over the years. She really didn't actually need the money anyways. She was as rich as a King. Rena only stole because it was fun and the thrill of somebody chasing you for doing something so illegal.

One thing she wouldn't steal is a life. Stealing a life brings too much burden on the soul. That is one thing she will never steal. Rena looked at the TV monitors in front of her. They were there for her to look around Le Bone for any thieving opportunities or see what's going on in the world.

Rena sighed as she felt kind of lonely. She has no living family members, no friends, and no allies, just herself. Being a criminal sure has some cons. The lonely thief ached for some interaction to somebody special, but Le Bone wants her dead or in custody.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that several of her TV monitors have suddenly turned off. Rena raised an eyebrow and wondered what happened. Her cameras around Le Bone are too small to spot and hard to destroy, who could have done this? Just as she was about to fix the problem, more and more of her TV monitors shut off until only 2 remained. Her hideout camera and the Spiral Door camera were the only ones left.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passé?" Rena shouted. (Translation: What is going on?)

Metal from the Door that leads into the area where she is in, banged with ferocity, threatening to cave in and let in whatever is trying to get in. Rena utilized her gadget into her only favored weapon, the Rena cane. Where you think you usually hold a cane is a gold shaped lower case r. The rest of it is made of brown metal. She gripped the cane on the metal part of it and prepared herself for a fight.

The Metal door caved in with a giant screech that made her shiver. Dozens upon dozens of creatures in black and red with a symbol upon their heads and or chests came bursting in. Rena gasped as she knew she can't win, there are just way too many of them to take on herself. As the saying goes, "Strength in numbers,"

Fighting is not an option for her now and she had to get herself out of there, pronto! As the creatures got close to her, she used one of her favorite items, the Smoke Bomb. A cloud of dust and smoke appeared as it impacted on the floor, leaving the creatures coughing and confused. Rena made a quick dash to the elevator in the room and fled to the top floor near the Spiral Door chamber.

Upon entering the Spiral Chamber, her attention went to the windows. "Oh my…" Rena had wide eyes as she sees that all of Le Bone has disappeared from sight and was nowhere to be seen. She came to the heartbreaking conclusion that… she cannot remain here for very long. "Au revoir, Le Bone…" The spiral door opened for her and she jumped inside… the rest of Le Bone disappeared, probably forever…

EEEEEEEEEEEE

Headmaster Ambrose had just sent Umi to Neo Wizard City where he thinks that is where she will be safe for now. Any enemies that dare enter that place are going to be executed by the security system they have there. "Well that is one of them sent over there…" said Ambrose, stroking his long grey beard.

Gamma stretched his wings as the crack of Dawn was upon them. He seemed quite tired and felt like sleeping. "Well, I am going to sleep now, good luck getting all 8 girls to safety…" With that, he flew over to his favorite small tree within the office and went to sleep.

Ambrose tiredly waved goodnight… well good morning anyways as he stared into the Crystal Ball. His eyes are bloodshot red and he felt like passing out. Before he does though, he needs to find all 8 girls and transport them to Neo Wizard City where they will be safe for the time being.

The Crystal Ball suddenly showed him images of 3 girls transporting through the Spiral Door. Ambrose recognized two of them. One was the one and only Princess Bly and also the one and only Rena Walters; the Great Thief of Le Bone. The third girl is a Chef of some kind, but he knew that these 3 girls are the one with the Strong Wills just like Umi.

"Good, we now have half the girls now. Hopefully I can find the other half of them. For now I'll cast a spell to send them to Neo Wizard City instead…" Ambrose wasted no time as he raised his staff into the air. His lips moved as he chanted a small incantation. Magic swirled around the room until it circled his staff. Faster and faster everything went until Ambrose slammed his staff onto the floor. The spell was cast and the 3 were sent to Neo Wizard City instead.

PPPPPPPPPPP

Location: Fairytale Forest…

Place: Tree Tops

Time: 4:34 AM

Fairytale Forest; a place surrounded in magic and folklore. Stories that were claimed to be just myths or legends are actually real here. Myths and legends such as Red Riding Hood, the 3 little pigs, Goldilocks and the 3 bears, Rapunzel, Hansel and Gretel, etc. etc. Folklore students usually come here to learn their spells.

This place is home to one strange female individual…

A young woman at the age of 19 is swinging through vines and tree branches in the Forest. Her hair is brown and wavy. Her skin is smooth like it lotion was applied, but there is no lotion on her. The eyes match the color of her hair and her breasts are C cup at best. This woman is very tall, around 6 feet and 2 inches. Her muscles are well defined, probably because she has been living in the wild and works out in the trees. She appears to be wearing a brown cloth that barely covers her breasts; same thing goes for her lower anatomy.

Her name is Zarnta. (Cookies for those who get the parody XD) She has been living in the forest all of her life. Zarnta has been raised by the Gorillas who dwell here. She has no idea who her real parents are, but she heard from her Gorilla family that they abandoned her here to die. Knowing this knowledge, she doesn't have any desire to find her parents as her gorilla relatives are all she needs.

Zarnta doesn't speak English very well. Her vocabulary is limited to say the least, but she is learning… slowly. She prefers to speak Gorilla anyways. Other than her lack of English, she is a kind individual who is curious about the world. When she learns something new she gets overly excited… too excited… almost hyper! When she gets mad, well… she is chaotic and breaks things. Zarnta is a vegetarian and very clumsy most of the time. Her usual clumsy habit is well… accidentally running into trees when she is swinging. (Thumbs up if you get this reference XD)

She appears to be just roaming the area for a bit, seeing if everything is going in order. Zarnta paused midway through her swinging when she hears some animals in distress. Her ears twitched as the distress reached her ears. "Animals… Danger! Zarnta help!" She swung around, grabbing vine after vine. When coming near the area of the distress call, a flock of animals, fairytale creatures, and other living things ran from underneath her to safety.

"Hmm?" Zarnta climbed up the vine she was on and into the highest tree to get a better look as to what is scaring them. To her surprise, she sees that bits and bits of her home are disappearing. Upon closer examination, she sees strange animal like creatures in black and red coming her way.

"Zarnta mad! Strange animals in home!" Zarnta fled back to her Tree House nearby. The strange animals coming in after her and some went to attack the animals and the others. She swung into her little tree house she made for herself and looked around for her favorite spear. She sees it at her bedside and takes it. The spear is made out of wood and the point of the spear is made out of a tooth of a tiger.

Just as she is about to head outside to attack at those strange animals, the whole tree shook violently and bent downwards. Zarnta lost her balance and fell on her behind. The strange animals appear to have climbed up the tree to where she was.

"NO!" Zarnta got up and kicked out any that were coming up to get her… big mistake… As she kicked out the rest of the strange animals, the tree flung up back into position with powerful speed high enough to send Zarnta through the wooden roof and into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Zarnta half screamed and half jungle cried as she reached the highest point she can reach from the acceleration and velocity from the launch. Then she screamed as she fell back downwards towards a Spiral Door. It suddenly opened and she landed into it. The Spiral Door slammed shut just before the whole disappeared from existence.

PPPPPPP

Location: Sky Kingdom

Place: Sky Mansion

Time: 4:35 AM

Sky Kingdom, a place where balloonists, sky divers, or anybody who generally likes being in the sky come to live. It is fairly beautiful and the scenery looking down is just amazing. Underneath this world is another world called Enchanted Lagoon. Both worlds coexist with each other. They trade…they give each other tourists, or have friendly duels.

Everybody is living happily here, well except for one female individual. Inside a gigantic mansion fit for a rich family is a lonely little teen named Keera SkyRider. She is 14 years old, has lush purple hair, orange eyes; which is highly unusual, black skin, and B cup breasts. Her height is around 4 feet and 5 inches.

Keera lives alone… except she has a daughter at the age of one named Miranda. You see, Keera has been raped a year ago when she went out grocery shopping alone at night. She did not see who raped her, but she remembers the event to this day. Ever since that night, she has been a scared girl living in fear of the world.

She shelters herself inside her Mansion, refusing to go outside unless she has her Jackhammer around. Strange weapon to be wielding to be sure, but she trusts her jackhammer and she likes it. Other than her constant fear of the outside world, she mostly stays on her computer and hack local internet companies and other computers.

Keera has computer smarts, though her logic and other subjects are surprisingly not very good. It is mostly due to her being homeschooled. She is a quiet individual who rarely speaks her mind. She doesn't trust anybody and rather stay silent or throw out snarky remarks at a person. If she can grow to trust that person then she gets caring and on your side no matter what. One of the most annoying cons when she trusts you is she'll get into your business and ask a lot of questions.

"Hacking Complete…" A female computer voice echoed. Keera stretched her arms a bit as she had been using the computer for hours. She looked into the database she had been hacking for hours and found nothing of interest to use towards getting paid. "Waste of time…" murmured Keera. With a tired yawn she turned off her computer and got up from her chair.

Keera walked over to Miranda's crib and looked in. She smiled when she sees that her little girl is still sleeping peacefully. She looked over at a comfy armchair and felt like sleeping on it for a while until Miranda wakes up and gets fussy about being hungry. With a sigh, she flopped down upon it and shut her eyes.

All was quiet… too quiet… not even a peep outside or the sound of any planes going by. Keera opened one eye at the intense quietness outside. This was highly unusual around here. There is almost always a noise, whether birds, animals, or roaming people. "…?" She got up and looked out the window. The sky around the kingdom grew dark, which was odd since the sun should be coming up.

Terrified at this sudden change of events, she quickly grabbed her Jackhammer to defend herself. She sensed evil lurking around and she wasn't about to die without a fight to the death. A loud knock was heard coming from her front door. "…!" Keera distanced herself from the Front door and went to Miranda's crib.

The loud knocks became more violent until the door burst open, letting in creatures she has never seen before. "!" Keera knew she was outnumbered and she can't take down all of them. Miranda suddenly let out a cry and it caught their attention. She grabbed Miranda from her crib and proceeded to run up the steps to the next floor with her Jackhammer.

The creatures gave chase, hungry for their victims to be. Keera didn't dare to look back as she went to a room of the mansion that had a steel door attached and went in. She quickly barricaded the door and went into the corner of the room and huddled into it. This was her doomsday protection room and she hoped that it will protect her and her daughter from those monsters.

Miranda's crying did not cease, Keera tried to soothe her with comforting words and caresses. Loud knocking came from the Steel Door. She prayed to the lord above that she'll be safe and that those creatures can't get in.

More loud bangs came from the Steel Door, it almost caving in, failing in its designed task. Keera gently laid her daughter on the floor and got her Jackhammer ready. She might as well fight. Just as the Steel Door collapsed, the creatures jumped in and were about to pounce on her. Keera closed her eyes as she activated her Jackhammer.

She didn't get a chance to attack them, however, as a portal suddenly ripped open above her. Keera screamed as she was pulled in along with her daughter Miranda. The creatures howled with disappointment as the world around them disappeared away, the world beneath them about to join their fate…

PPPPPPPPPP

Location: Enchanted Lagoon

Place: Marketplace

The citizens of Enchanted Lagoon walked around the grounds, completely oblivious that the world above them has disappeared. A girl with black hair with some red strands was standing at her stand, complete boredom etched across her features. Her name is Yew BlackBlood. She has very dark blue eyes, dark skin, and average size for a girl her age; which is 15 years old.

Yew is a Goth girl, her outfit and her hair just screams Goth. She wears black boots, black and red knee high socks, and black and red vest. Her lipstick is red like the blood. Other than her being Goth, Yew is a hot-headed girl. She gets angry real quick when something annoys her or just something or someone being stupid.

Yew's anger can go from, "In your face, Bitch!" to "Bitch please, you are just as useless as shit, and that's saying something," Or she can just yell real loud and make you shut up.

"Anyone like a morning ramen?" asked Yew in a very bored voice. Nobody responded to her and she just slammed her head on the stand she is working at. "Why do I even bother?" she asked herself, quite bored of her selling ramen life.

She drummed her fingers on the wooden stand and looked about. The people around looked like they were just finally going on home at this very early hour. Yew sighed and placed the Closed Sign on the stand. "No money for me today I suppose…" Yew was really poor and needed the money to go through her life. The Goth girl picked up her backpack and her giant mallet, which she uses to crack skulls if she has to.

The sky suddenly gotten darker and she looked up. Yew gasped as she noticed that the Sky Kingdom was no longer there! Gone! "W-Where's the Sky Kingdom?" Dark boiling anonymous clouds moved in and made the whole world dark. As much as Yew likes the Darkness, she hates to wonder what lurks within, and judging by these sudden clouds, evil is among them.

"Oh shit!"

Yew knew that the Spiral Door is near and that is her only hope to survive from what is going to invade in her home world. Her mallet probably won't be able to cut it so she had to flee. She ran to the Spiral Door, unaware that dark creatures from the lagoon were rising from the waters and attacking the land.

The Goth girl heard screams of terror from just behind her, but she didn't dare to look back. The Spiral Door came nearer and nearer into view. She fumbled with the Spiral Key in her hand and inserted it into the keyhole. It opened and she jumped inside, not knowing what is waiting for her.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Nightmare King watched as 5 more of the TV screens blacked out, which means 7 worlds have disappeared from the Spiral and into the Nightmare World of his. He only had enough power left to eliminate one more world from the Spiral. After that he has to find the Scrolls of Dreams and Nightmares in order for more of them to disappear.

"I don't have the strength I use to back in the day," Nightmare King reflected as he stared boringly on the TV screens in front of him. "Also, those 7 managed to escape my grasps somehow! Grr! With them still in the picture, my plan isn't perfect!"

A black hooded figure burst into the room. The Nightmare King growled and looked at the figure. "What is it? This better be good!"

"Honorable Nightmare King… I know where all the 7 girls and where the 8th girl might eventually be going to…" said the black hooded figure with a bow. This figure sounded feminine, with a slight touch of masculinity.

"WHERE?" He stormed, wanting to know right now so he can finish off those girls. He needed them out of the picture so that no one can stop him in his plans.

"Headmaster Ambrose had managed to send them all to a place called Neo Wizard City…" The figure responded, not really fazed of the loud tone of the Nightmare King.

"GAH!" Nightmare King scoffed, he should have known Ambrose was the rat responsible for getting those girls to safety. "Ambrose, you fucking rat… I hope you die slowly and very painfully…" He glared at the figure and proceeded to tell it orders. "Well then! Send a mighty Nightmare Creature into Neo Wizard City. I'll see if I can still manage to kill the other girl rat by making her World disappear!"

"Yes, your honorable majesty!" The Figure fled from the room and out of sight. The Nightmare King grabbed his sword and threw it at a vase nearby. It shattered to pieces and scattered onto the floor. He growled and rubbed his temple in frustration. "Being Evil sure has its annoying rats…"

Nightmare King turned his attention to a TV screen that showed the world of "Snake Eye Plaza". It is a world full of sins, prostitutes, gamblers, and other things. The world just parties all day, every day, all year! Nothing ever changes there.

"Feh, that world definitely deserves to disappear into the world of Nightmares. It is such a pathetic excuse of a world," The Nightmare King spat. He knew the 8th remaining girl with the strong will power is there and he had to eliminate her. "Creatures of Nightmares don't fail me now!" He snapped his fingers as the last of his Nightmare Power drained… for now.

PPPPPPPP

Snake eye Plaza; this world is hardly ever quiet. Cars traffic the streets, lights going all over the place, loud murmurs of pedestrians trying to get from one place to the other. Among them is a beautiful white haired woman.

This woman scanned the area around her, looking for her destination. Her name is Bianca WhiteFlower. Other than her white hair, she has amethyst colored eyes, perfect creamy skin, and… ahem… a very big chest size… D Cup to be exact. Bianca is a 20 year old model, the best model there is. Her beauty outmatches everybody in this world. She is wearing a sparkly silver dress that shows a lot of cleavage.

Bianca lets the whole beauty thing go to her head. She gets pretty egotistical and boasts about her job as a model. Women envy her, men drool over her, and she just loves the attention. Her interest is mostly in women, but she doesn't mind a man. What she has in beauty, she lacks in brains. Bianca isn't very smart to say the least. She is known to say dumb things or anything illogical. However, she can be quite caring when she wants to be.

"Ugh, can it be any more crowded at this time in the morning?" Bianca said to no one in particular. "How am I, a beautiful model, going to find my next workplace in this crowd?"

The sky suddenly grew dark around the world. Cars screeched to a halt and the people stopped and looked into the sky. Bianca, who was quite confused, looked up as well. Clouds of Darkness moved in and completely shrouded the place in darkness. The only light source is the lights from the buildings.

Screams were heard from afar and Bianca looked from the sky to the commotion. Her eyes widened as she sees that a giant hoard of strange creatures were attacking citizens and heading closer. Buildings were suddenly disappearing from view right before her eyes.

"Oh my GOD!" She and thousands of others ran away from these creatures. Never in her 20 years of living in this world has she been so terrified. Bianca reaches into her briefcase she had been holding and pulls out her trusty Machine Gun, just in case.

Lightning strike from above as more and more the world disappeared from view and people were dying. The creatures gave fast chase after Bianca and she was scared shitless. She tried firing at them with her machine gun, but they had little to no effect on them. "Damn it! This isn't working!"

A Portal ripped open in the middle of street. She stared at it and wondered if she should jump in. The Creatures were getting nearer to her position and she decided to just that. Bianca ran up to the portal and jumped in with a scream, transporting her to who knows where. The portal closed and the rest of the world disappeared.

PPPPPPPP

Neo Wizard City

Coliseum of Pain

5:00 AM

The Moon is still high up in the air in this world. The Sun still hasn't shown its face yet. There was no noise other than crickets chirping around here. The citizens have all but gone to sleep at this time. Statues of Gladiators stood stall around the Coliseum. There hasn't been a battle at this place in years… until now…

8 portals ripped open in the arena. 7 portals threw out a girl and one threw out a girl and a baby. The girls screamed as they landed on top of each other in the center of the arena. It looked to be like one big dog pile. All of them groaned in pain. They seem dazed and confused.

Yew, who was underneath all of them, growled in annoyance. With surprising strength she knocked all of them off of her. "GET OFF ME!"

Umi rubbed her head to ease the pain as she looked around. She doesn't recognize this place at all and it frightens her. "W-Where are we?"

"…" Keera didn't respond to that question. She checked on Miranda to see if she was ok and she seemed fine, no bruise or anything. Relieved, she placed on a baby holding thing that attached to her shirt and placed Miranda on her back.

All of them appear to be trapped within a circular arena. There were no exits of any kind around them and the walls were too high up to climb. Basically, they had no way out. Rena dusted the dirt out of her outfit and looked at each one of the girls. They all seem so strange to her, each one looked very different. "Well, I don't know about you girls, but I don't think there is a way out of here…"

"No shit Sherlock," Bly said with a growl. She frantically looked around for an exit, but there was none to be seen. She wanted out; she didn't want to be trapped like an animal with complete strangers.

The whole coliseum suddenly started to shake. All 8 girls frantically tried to keep their balance. A loud roar echoed through the area. The rumbling stopped as a black claw came out of nowhere and perched itself on the rim of the coliseum. They stared wide-eyed as another black claw came out. Then with horrifying slowness, the head appeared. It was a pure black face with pure red eyes. A strange symbol was on its forehead. It bared its fangs to them and let out another huge roar.

The girls stood frozen in place as it crawled into the coliseum to get closer to them. They all gulped and got out their weapons for the battle of their life. Bly sweated a bit as she held her sword with left hand tightly, "Well I don't know who all you girls are, but let us take him down!"

Nobody responded to her as they got into position to fight the terrifying beast.

CCCCCCCCCCC

**And that is that! Chapter 3 will be up soon I hope. They will have the OC's in them. Anyways I hope you have enjoyed, please review if possible. Ciao!**


	3. We're Wizards! WTF?

**Angel: Well, here is Chapter 3 for you readers. I must say, I never in my dreams expected so many OC requests for this story. So… in the end I accepted 8 OC's as Secondary Characters. The rest are Minor Characters. The 8 that will appear in this chapter are the secondary. The others will appear next chapter. Who are they? Find out yourself by reading, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What I own is what I own and Wizard101 isn't what I own. So get that through your head. **

**PPPPPPPPPPP**

The black monster with red eyes roared loudly as if signaling it was about to attack. A black paw was raised to the air as if prepared to swipe them. It came down upon them though they swiftly ducked from harm's way.

"What the goodness, that was close!" Roxanne remarked. She had her trusty boomerang in her right hand to attack with. She aimed for its left eye and threw it. The boomerang twirled through the air and gave the left eye of the monster a little thwack. Nothing happened. The chef bit her nails as she caught the boomerang that returned to her. "No effect?"

The monster threw a punch at her and she was knocked into the wall. Roxanne groaned as she fell to the floor from the wall in pain. Umi debated whether or not to help her up. She watched the girls trying to fight off the monster, but they were having no effect on the monster. Figuring her own Claw weapons were of no use either, she ran to Roxanne's side.

"You ok there?" Umi lifted Roxanne's head up to see that she was still awake, but her eyes were unfocused. Roxanne shook her head and slowly got up from the ground with Umi's help. "Thanks I guess,"

"BASTARD!" They both turned around to see Yew throwing her giant mallet at the Monster's head, but like Roxanne's boomerang, it had no effect on it. The monster grabbed the giant mallet that hit it and then threw it back at Yew at an alarming speed. The Goth girl shrieked as her own weapon hit her in the gut and she fell over backwards in pain.

"This is crazy, our weapons aren't doing squat against this thing!" Rena yelled out to the strange band of girls around her. A claw swipe was aimed at them and they narrowly dodged the blow with a duck. Zarnta let out a jungle cry in frustration, "Zarnta not like Monster!" She screeched. The spear in her hand was now being revved up and thrown at the monster's mouth. All it did was merely choke it before being spit back out at her.

"I'll protect you!" Bly blocked the Spear from impaling the jungle woman with her sword. Zarnta gave her a 'thank you' look, before picking up her spear from the ground.

The monster let out a toxic breath and it surrounded the girls. They coughed and wheezed, suddenly feeling very weak. Bianca fell to the ground, her eyes failing to stay open. "Is the end of the most beautiful model in the world?"

The baby on Keera's back was already knocked out before she did. The young mother gasped and choked, struggling to breathe. "N-no… I must not…" She fell to the floor, nearly unconscious and could barely finish that sentence.

Bly was covering her mouth and nose, trying desperately not to fall like the others, but she was failing miserably as the toxic breath got to her. "Agh! No! A princess must… live…" She dropped to her knees and then fell over backwards. "Is this the end…?"

The monster roared victoriously as it moved in to seize its prey.

…

…

"_DON'T GIVE UP!" _

The mysterious voices echoed throughout the arena and it suddenly gave the girls the jolt and somehow made them stronger. All of them picked themselves up from the floor. The monster growled at this and staggered back a bit. Bly held out her right hand and sees that her hand had a red powerful aura. "This… power… it's tremendous!" She remarked in awe.

The other girls looked at their hands as well. They had a powerful aura as well, but each had different colors. Suddenly, their irises changed slightly and they were no longer in control of their actions. Bly suddenly gripped her sword tightly as she looked at the monster with determination that was not her own.

"Time to be a stain on my blade!" Bly said with a mix of another female's voice. She jumped into the air and raised the sword above her head, fire emanating from the blade. "Radiant Fire strike through!" Bly slammed down her sword upon the monster's head with a yell, "VOLCANIC FURY!"

The monster finally growled in pain as the attack managed to create a gaping gash upon its head. Umi raised her hand in the air and all of a sudden giant waves of water surrounded the area. "Gushing Water!" She screeched as she pointed her finger at the monster, "Aquarius Maximum!" The Waters attacked the monster with intense fury, but that didn't finish it off quite yet, though… who said they were done?

"RAGING WIND!" Roxanne shouted as she threw her boomerang above the monster and it hovered there for a second or two. Then all of a sudden, clouds swooped in and blew mighty winds at Monster. The chef then shoved her fist into the air, "Apocalyptic Blizzard!" A mass amount of snow landed on top of the monster, chilling it to the bone.

Yew slammed her mallet 7 times around herself and made gaping holes. She then pointed at the Monster, "I shall bring you to your knees… NEGATIVE GATE!" she yelled as negative energy arose from the holes and attacked the monster vigorously.

"No mercy, NATURE'S WRATH!" Zarnta twirled her spear around before slamming it into the ground. Thorns, vines, and other wildlife wrapped around the monster and squeezed it tight. The Monster was gasping and growling, trying to escape from the pain.

"Tremble of the Night!" Keera shouted, raising her hand above her head. Deadly swords appeared above the Monster. The swords reeked of Death and other paranormal things. "Go! Deadly Shower!" A Rain of swords came crashing down upon it, impaling the monster everywhere. It was almost done.

"I shall show you despair!" Bianca grinned as she suddenly morphed into a Harpy. She soared above the monster and stared down upon it menacingly. Her wings flapped violently before she soared downwards to the Monster at full speed, claws ready to crush and do damage. "Mythical Fu!" She impaled her claws into the eyes of the monster at incredible force, causing it to be blind.

Rena was the last to go. She appeared to be concentrating as the monster was on the brink of death. Her cane glowed a bright brown color and she felt a surge of power rush through her. "Time for my Judgment upon you!" Rena screamed as she jumped diagonally to the monster's chest, where the heart is.

"Holy…" She slashed through the Heart of the Monster with her Cane. The Monster growled in searing pain as she held the cane in place. "Judgment!" She pushed even further with more power, before removing her cane. Blood splattered all over her, but she didn't care. Rena jumped back down to where the others were.

They watched as the Monster clutched its chest in pain before it let out a death cry that echoed throughout the world. Then, suddenly, the symbol that was on its head, got destroyed and a speck of light emerged from it. The light floated in the air for a bit before drifting off into the sky, the destination is unknown.

Seconds later, the monster vanished into thin air, never to be seen again. The 8 girls returned back to their normal selves. Their energy gone, they felt very tired and collapsed forward onto the ground, passed out.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

The Nightmare King sat on his throne. He still hasn't received word if the girls' are dead or not. The TV that is broadcasting Neo Wizard City doesn't show him any locations, just the layout of the world and its progress to disappearing into the Nightmare World. Since his powers are done, he can't make any more worlds disappear, so all the other worlds are safe… for now.

Fingers drummed on the arm rest of the throne chair impatiently. His red eyes stared boringly into the Multiple TV's in front of him. He couldn't wait to see them all vanish into the Nightmare World where he will torture the mortals endlessly forever.

The sound of a big door creaked open. The Nightmare King paid no attention to the person that was walking in, but obviously is aware of who it is. He continued to stare at the TV's as the person reached him.

"What news you bring?" He grumbled impatiently. The servant of his stood silently for a moment or two before he/she/it let out a sigh. "They somehow managed to survive against my Night Dweller." The servant replied dryly, waiting for the Nightmare King's reaction.

He remained unresponsive for a bit. His eyes didn't show any surprise because he sort of suspected this. They are in fact the ones that can manage to defeat him after all. To see that they beat his servant's Night Dweller Monster is of no surprise to him.

"Hmph. I expected such an outcome…" He stood up from his Throne and walked over to the window. His eyes scanned the rain that was pouring down upon the land. Thunder sounds reached his ears as he watched. "Let them live for the time being. Our real goal is to find the Scroll of Dreams and Nightmares…"

"But master, how do we go about finding it?"

He turned around to face his servant. "We shall find the 8 Dreamers. They… will lead the way…" The Nightmare King pulled out a photo that looked like 8 photos cut out and be made into one. He cackled as lightning flashed outside as he stared at the 8 Dreamers in the photo that will soon be his next victims.

PPPPPPPPPP

World: Neo Wizard City

Exact Location: Coliseum of Pain

Time: 8:21 AM

The 8 girls and the baby were still passed out on the floor. The Sun was high into the sky, giving the World the light they need to wake up, but it had no effect on these girls. Saliva pooled from some of their opened mouths. All of them were unaware that Headmaster Ambrose was standing over them with a concerned look on his face.

"My, my, they look the worse of the wear," He shook his head at the sight. Ambrose did not want to wake them, but he knew time was of the essence. With a twirl of his staff, a spell was cast to wake them up. Moans and groans were heard as the girls' opened their eyes and looked around groggily. All of them see an old man in wizard robes.

Slowly, they picked themselves up from the ground. 16 eyes, excluding the baby; who was trying to make sense as to where she was, were looking at the old man. Bly took the courage to speak up first for the rest of them. "Who are you?"

"My name is Merle Ambrose," He responded softly, "I am the Headmaster of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts in Wizard City."

Princess, well 'former' princess Bly of Marleybone tapped her chin as if trying to remember where she heard that name before. Upon remembering where she heard that name, she let out a sound of realization. "Ah yes, I remember now. You teach the schools of the 7 magic, Fire, Ice, Storm, Myth, Life, Death, and Balance, correct?"

The other girls looked at her incredulously like they had no idea what she was talking about. Magical Schools? They never heard of such a thing.

"Yes, you are right. However I have a matter to discuss with you all." He twiddled with his staff as he stared at the girls' reactions. They looked at one another confusedly before looking back at Ambrose, giving him their full attention.

"What will you like to dizcuss?" Zarnta asked, trying to speak the English Words as best as she can. All of this was so new to her. What is this 'magick' thing that this old man was speaking of? (Do note I am misspelling on purpose because of her Character)

"Do you remember that monster that you fought and the tiny monsters that were chasing you in your own worlds?" He watched them nod their heads in response, like they wouldn't forget that even if they could or would.

"Those beings are called Night Dwellers," Ambrose explained to them. Some of the girls cocked their head to the side in confusion and some of them just stared at him.

"And… just what are these fucking Night Dwellers?" asked Yew, arms crossed, clearly impatient.

Ambrose ignored her use of language for the time being and continued to explain to them. "They are simply beings of Nightmares." He waved his hands around in a magical fashion and out came a holographic image of a Night Dweller. They watched wide-eyed at the very being that chased them out of their homes. It was black as the night and has red eyes. The mysterious symbol was on its forehead. The image of the Night Dweller twitched and moved around.

"The entity you see before you is a common version of the Night Dweller. They come in all shapes and sizes. These beings of Nightmares feast on your fears and your purist dreams," Ambrose explained as he pointed his staff to the mysterious symbol upon their forehead. "This symbol means Nightmare. Trapped within this symbol is a Pure Dream of a victim they attacked. The unfortunate victims who run into a Night Dweller will be deprived of their purist dream and then their life will be a living nightmare… From Nightmares, they get fear. They of course feast upon that fear and get stronger,"

"They feast on our purest dreams?" Umi asked bewildered. She certainly did not want to lose her purest dream and live in a Nightmare. She wouldn't be able to stand it. Ambrose merely nodded in response.

"Where do these beings of Nightmare come from?" Roxanne asked. She watched as the Holographic image of the Night Dweller fades out as Ambrose started to cast another spell. With a swing of his staff and hand movements, another Holographic Image appeared before them. "They come from this evil man…"

Their eyes looked at the image of a scary looking armored man. His eyes blood shot red and his body looked almost like a skeleton with pieces of horrific flesh attached him. Ironic, he looks like a man from a Nightmare that people might have.

"He is, "The Nightmare King," quite honestly; we don't know his real name, so we just nicknamed him that." Ambrose explained sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head as he continued to explain more about him. "This man is just pure evil. He intends to send the entire Spiral into the Nightmare World and torture his victims for all eternity. The Nightmare King wants nothing more than making everyone tremble in fear of the manifestation of their worst nightmare,"

"That's terrible!" Rena exclaimed. Ambrose nodded in agreement. "Yes, so far he has sent 8 worlds into the Nightmare World already, which is just your home worlds."

The look of pure anger etched across each girl's features. Their hatred for this Nightmare King was ever so growing. Ambrose held up a hand to stop them from overreacting and bursting forth nonsense mutterings. "For the time being, his powers are gone in the aspect of making the worlds disappear. But," He paused as he looks at the 8 girls… and the baby, before him.

"His plan I believe is to find the Scrolls of Dreams and Nightmares. He needs that in order to regain his full power… Now before you ask what that is, the Title is self-explanatory." Ambrose shook his head at the thought of explaining all of this to him in such a short period of time. "In short, it is just a Magical Scroll that has magical words of power to give to the one who manages to find it, whether good or evil…"

"Okay… but…" Bly was having a hard time sinking all of this information into her head. "How do we all tie into this? All of us… and I mean no offense, are just complete strangers to this and we are all from different worlds. Shouldn't you be telling this info to a powerful wizardly group from your schools or something?"

Ambrose shook his head. "No, see that's the thing. You may be complete strangers, but all of you are the ones that will be able to take down his Night Dwellers and himself. You all are the Chosen Ones."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Yew yelled, quite flabbergasted at the prospect of being the so called "Chosen One" to defeat this mad maniac of a man and his creepy little creatures. "I ain't no Heroine! I never was! I am just your ordinary Goth Girl!"

The other girls seemed to agree with her. They are just ordinary people… well except one of them obviously, from very different worlds. How can they defeat such a monster like the, 'Nightmare King.' Sure they somehow managed to defeat that Big Night Dweller Monster a few hours ago, though they have no recollection of they did it. Their weapons of choice seemed to have no effect on the beast and yet they still managed to defeat it… somehow.

"Believe it or not, you all are destined to become Heroes… or Heroines," Ambrose stopped them from arguing against him with a raise of his hand, "You see, The Nightmare King had been defeated before by a group of girls who looked a lot like all of you 50 years ago…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of the group of girls in question.

Their eyes widened and some of their mouths were agape as they stared at the photo in shock. They were looking at a photo of girls that resembled them.

"T-this has to be a coincidence!" Keera mumbled, not believing this for a second.

"I can tell you right now that it isn't a coincidence. You all are the descendants or the reincarnations of these girls and that is a fact." He placed the photo away in his pocket. "As to answer the question I just know you all are going to say is: You all have a Strong Will Power and Magical Powers that are stored within you,"

Ambrose continued further when he saw that the girls have nothing to add or say to that. They looked to be confused at best. "The girls in the photo had strong will power as well and are also wizards. You see, The Nightmare King can only be defeated by people with a strong sense of Will and magical powers with them," He pointed his staff at them, "And all of you have that, which brings me to ask this of you. 'You must become Wizards and take the Nightmare King down… you girls are the Spiral's last hope against this evil,"

They remained silent. All of them seemed to have no clever retorts or have their own rebuttal. Zarnta, who looked still confused, had nothing to ask, as if she is just going with it and accepting it.

"Ah, fuck it. Fine, I'll accept this whole being a Hero business," Yew cracked her knuckles and mounted the giant mallet she was wielding over her shoulder. "I got a bone to pick with that guy for making my home world disappear,"

"Eh, I'm game," Bianca shrugged, "It will give me something new to boast about other than my rugged good looks."

"I can't say that I like the idea of being one of the ones to defeat the Nightmare King, but… the fate of the Spiral is in our hands I suppose…" Umi got her claw weapons out in a battle stance, "I can't wait to rip his heart out with my claws," She laughed manically, clearly in her 'crazy' state.

The other girls merely nodded their heads. They had nothing to add. Ambrose was satisfied that he was able to convince the girls to head on this dangerous adventure. "Very good. There is more to tell you, but let us save that for tomorrow. For now, let's get you all figured out."

With a wave of his staff, they all transported into his office, himself included. The girls looked curiously around, amazed at everything they saw. Magic was most definitely present here. Books were flying off shelves and rearranging themselves. Magical gloves were holding Dust Cleaners to clean off dust.

He pulled out 8 scrolls that looked exactly the same and handed it to them. Ambrose then gave them some quills and ink to write with. "Answer the questions on the scroll so we can figure out what type of wizard you are. I know this may seem new to all of you, but you'll get the hang of it." With that he went to his desk and picked up a newspaper to read.

"Ugh, placement tests, one of my most hated tests," Yew grumbled angrily as she sat on the floor, scribbling furiously of the answers she is putting down.

Zarnta carefully looked at the scroll as if it were foreign to her. She wasn't at all illiterate; she just has a hard time figuring out what the words mean. "What iz your favorite color?" The jungle woman understood that one and immediately placed down, 'Green,'

The other girls just went through the scroll test at their own pace, especially Bly. She wanted to take things seriously. After all, she is a human of royalty and one should have a fitting class that is meant for her.

_Hmm, First Question: What is your favorite Gemstone? _She read in her head. The former princess smiled and placed down, 'Ruby'. She just loved the color of red, though Emerald Green is a close second. Speaking of which, she knew one of the girls had emerald green eyes. Bly never got to learn her name, but she supposed she will soon since she has to work with her to fight against the Nightmare King. The blonde wondered why she was dressed in such mysterious clothes and wielding a cane no less. What an odd weapon to use.

Eh, her weapons are no stranger than the others. Claws? Jackhammer? Mallet? A Boomerang? Such strange weapons from such strange girls.

Continuing on, she looked at the second question. _What season do you like the most? _Such an easy question that she scribbled down, 'Summer'.

When they were all done, they handed the Scrolls back to Ambrose, who was still reading the funny pages in the Wizard City Newspaper. Ambrose scanned all of them quickly and double checked to see if they were accurate.

The results were this: Bly was a Pyromancer, Umi is a Diviner, Roxanne is a Thaumaturge, Rena is a Sorceror, Keera is a Necromancer, Yew is a student of Darkness; which is taught in Neo Wizard City, Bianca is a Conjurer, and lastly, Zarnta is a Theurgist.

It seemed pretty accurate to them, but of course they still had lingering questions about things, which they are sure Ambrose will explain in due cause. The headmaster sighed and pushed a button that was programmed into his desk. "Will the Peacekeepers come into my office and tutor my newest students?" He was speaking into a Speaker of sorts.

"The PieceKeepers?" Zarnta cocked her head to the side, "What or who is zat?"

"Peacekeepers," He corrected softly, "They are just 8 students that protect the peace within Wizard City. All of you are new to this and I want you to catch up and know the ways of being a wizard. Preparation is the key to success. They will teach you the ways, whether they like it or not," He paused for a moment or two before continuing, "I would send you to your new professors, but they don't know of your existence just yet and I still have to make your registration process complete,"

"Ok sounds… fair…ish," Bly responded with a slight shrug. She really didn't want to be tutored by somebody her own age. It made her feel weak and a Princess should not feel weak! The others seemed okay with it. Keera on the other hand felt very uncomfortable of that fact, but due to her quiet and 'Tsundere' type nature, she remained quiet.

The Front Door of the Office opened, revealing 7 girls and one boy. (There was only one Male OC I got, but that's fine.) The male looked to be about 16 years old. He had this dark brown hair that did not match with his eyes. Nope, they were orange, kinda like how Keera's eyes are. He was tall but not too tall. He was shorter than Zarnta and Bianca but taller than the others. His build is slim but fit.

"Alright, who's the Pyromancer amongst you eight?" He asked. He saw that Bly raised her hand nervously. The young man walked over to her and sized her up, trying to see if this girl has what it takes to be a Pyromancer. "Okay, my name is Devin NightHunter. I shall be your tutor, come with me," He took her by the hand and dragged her out of the office, practically kicking and screaming.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing? This is no way to treat a princess!" Bly screamed as she was dragged out to be tutored somewhere.

Everyone but Keera laughed at that. The next person is a girl with short black hair, looked about 16, medium stature, brown eyes, round face, and thin lips. She was wearing a light blue robe that reaches her knees; the trim of it is white. She has Boots that go just under her knees. Also, she appeared to be wearing a silver crown with a white, clear crystal in the middle. There is also Jewelry on her that is made of Crystal.

She carefully walked up to Roxanne, a little nervous but calm. "You shall come with me… Ice studies are in your imminent future… Name is Amber Spiritstone." Her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out a Crystal Ball. Amber motioned for her to follow her outside. Roxanne gulped and reluctantly followed.

"Oh my god, oh my god! This is so weird but yet so cool! I don't know what to do! Ugh, palms sweaty!" Roxanne was mumbling nonsense as she followed the Fortune Teller outside.

Next up is a girl with long silver hair tied with a single braid down along her back. Her eyes are dark blue, about 5 and a half feet tall with an extra half an inch, small 'ahem' breasts. She appears to be wearing an amulet.

Her clothing is a mere T-Shirt with the saying, 'Come to the Nerd Side, we have Pi!" She is also wearing skinny jeans and battle boots.

"Heylie SeaHaven, please tutor the young miss…" Ambrose paused as he looked at the scroll, "Keera SkyRider," He pointed to the young purple haired mother.

"Hey there!" Heylie approached the new necromancer. Keera backed away a bit, quite nervous and quite shy of this teenager who is going to teach her Necromancy. She does not like how things are turning out for her.

"Don't be so shy!" Heylie said with a half-smile and half-grin. "Let's see how well you do, eh? Come on!" She grabbed Keera by the hand and dragged her outside in the same way that Bly was dragged out. Keera didn't show any resistance, but it didn't mean she didn't mind it. The young mother muttered curse words under her breath as the remaining 5 girls of the strange band watched her get dragged out.

"Hmm… it will be much faster if I just assign who goes with whom all at once, rather than one by one," Ambrose mused as he searched through the scrolls he had in his hands.

"Okay, Emily RainSword, you are to be teaching Umi the ways of being a Diviner. Sabrina JadeLeaf, you are to be teaching Zarnta, which is this wild Jungle Woman right here," He pointed to Zarnta in question. Her eyes narrowed in response, "Zarnta takes offense to that," She growled.

"Continuing on," Ambrose said, unnerved by Zarnta, "Grace MistBlood, now I know you're a Thaumaturge, but I know you have a bunch of knowledge in Myth also, please teach Miss Bianca the ways of being a Conjurer,"

He looked at the last 2 scrolls he held in his hand, "And let's see… Tara StormFountain. Um yes even though you're a diviner, I can give you a deck of spells to help teach Rena Walters the ways of Balance." He reached into his pocket and threw the deck of balance spells to Tara. She grabbed it swiftness.

"Fuck yeah, nice throw, Ambrose," Tara commented. Rena walked up to her and looked at her thoroughly.

Rena sees that she has black hair on the right side and white hair on the left. _Strange, _she thought as she examined her other parts of her body. Her eyes are electric purple and her skin is fairly tan-ish. Her height she estimated was about 5 foot and eight inches tall maybe? She looked to be the exact same age as her.

Her bust size is pretty big… though not bigger than… um Bianca's. She was just merely noticing, nothing else! There were 7 piercings in each ear of hers. Black eye shadow and purple mascara was her make up.

"Are you done checking me out?" Tara asked with a grin. Rena blushed and waved her hands in a "NO!" fashion. "I was merely examining who my tutor is," She said with as much dignity as possible.

"Right, in other words you were checking me out, blubberbutt." Tara teased, looking over her temporary student. Rena groaned and shook her head. "Right, ok, anyways let's start shall we?" She wanted to get this over with.

"Sure thing, little dipshit," Tara grabbed her by the arm and gently tugged her out of the office. Rena let out incoherent sounds as she was being pulled out of the room. "I say, next time, please don't grab me like that…"

"And last but not least is Yew," Ambrose said to her, but he said it as a joke. You know, 'And last but not least is you.' Yew rolled her eyes; she didn't want to hear that very unpunny joke about her name. "Don't make jokes about my name, bastard," Yew growled angrily.

"I suppose I should be teaching you the ways of the Darkness School," mused a girl named Sabrina DeathCaster, quite shy to be teaching a new student. "Well I have a couple of Darkness Treasure Cards… maybe that will work?"

"Anything will be fine, just as so long as she gets to be taught," Ambrose said as he turned to his desk, remembering something. "Ah yes, I should contact Professor Venomous Snape of the Darkness School in Neo Wizard City to see if he is interested in recruiting Yew into his class." With that, he went into the other room of the Office.

"Let's just go and do our things already," muttered Grace, walking out of the room. With that, the other girls walked out of the room as well to do their business. (I'll detail the other girls I didn't detail in here in another chapter)

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

World: ?

Location: A Haunted Castle

8 mysterious people circled a table of sorts that has a Crystal Ball in the center of it. They were looking intently at the image of the so called Heroes that are trying to take down the Nightmare King.

"Bah! They are just a bunch of bratty girls!" scoffed a man with an Irish accent. He lit a cigarette and began to smoke on it. The light of the cigarette did not show enough light to reveal who he was however.

"Don't be so sexist and blind my Irish fool," said a woman with a Russian accent. "Looks can be deceiving, though those girls are quite foolish for even trying to fight against the Nightmare King…"

"It bahhesn't matter what they do!" shouted a man that kind of sounded like a sheep, "Our job is bahnap the 8 Dreamers, correct? Once we have them, the Scrolls of Dreams and Nightmares will reveal itself to us and then…"

"…The Worlds of the Spiral will plunge into the Nightmare World…" said a woman with a snake like tongue.

The other 4 in the group laughed manically at the thought of everybody suffering their inevitable fates. Their gender or what species they are is unknown. The Irish man who spoke first grinned as he let out a puff of smoke, "Let the fun begin!"

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Bly: Next time on One Weird Band of Heroes...**

****"They say that the 8 Dreamers are the ones that dream the most purest dream than everybody else..." Ambrose explained to the 8 girls before him.

"I have no idea who they are or where they are, but head to the Wizard City Library to find out,"

_Skip Scene_

"Training is such a hassle!" Bly remarked as she shot a fire ball at a dummy with a shield, however it hit the shield and it bounced back at her, burning her dress. She shrieked and ran around in circles. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Umi sweat dropped and casted a Tempest Treasure Card spell at her. Waves of Thunderous water hit Bly and she was soaked to the bone. The blonde princess narrowed her eyes at her and gave her the middle finger. "Next time, use minor water spells..." She shook off the water like a dog. Her hair poofed into an afro and she groaned. The others laughed at the sight and she growled at each one of them.

"NO TAKING PICTURES! IF YOU DO, I WILL KILL YOU!"

_Skip Scene_

Ambrose stared at the tired girls who just finished their intense training. He gave them a soft smile, but he knew had to test their limits if they had a chance at beating the Nightmare King. "You girls aren't done yet," He said to them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Yew yelled at him, clearly irritated.

The headmaster slammed his staff into the ground and armor parts dropped down from the sky and assembled themselves into a Knight. With a wave of a hand from Ambrose, the Nightmare Symbol appeared on the helmet of the Knight. The face piece that is supposed to cover the face, opened, and it revealed red eyes staring at the girls.

"I am going to test your limits! GO!"

The girls growled and brought out their weapons for another go. Why must they train so hard?

**Bly: Join us next time for Chapter 4: Training is Serious Business!**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! See ya next time!**


	4. What are Dreams?

**Angel: Well, it took a long while with my 18****th**** birthday and cool down from school with some summer relaxation, but here is Chapter 4: What are dreams? I had to change it because this chapter isn't all about training like I planned. Sigh, me being lazy in a nutshell. I am quite surprised that this is way more popular than EWA series, but I can see why though. Ugh I hate this chapter so much.**

**Also some special news, there will be at certain times within the story that I will ask you, the readers; to pick a certain path the Heroes will take. Their fates are in your hands as it were, because whatever path they take changes the outcome of the Story. There are 3 Endings I have planned, The Normal Ending, The True Ending, and the Bad Ending. So choose wisely when that time comes. **

**PLEASE READ THIS: This chapter is rushed (Lazy, very lazy and I am way behind on my stories) and I skipped some scenes and some of the interactions with the OC's since this chapter is long enough already. However, the OC's will definitely be joining the heroes on their journey to the other worlds in the next chapter. They won't be disappearing or anything. ALL OF THEM will be in every chapter possible (Unless told otherwise) starting at chapter 5, so don't fret if they don't have enough screen time. **

**PPPPPPPPPPPP**

While the girls were gone to do their training, Ambrose was talking through whisper to the Darkness Professor; Venomous Snape. They seem to be talking about Yew's enrollment in his class. Ambrose was carrying Keera's daughter. He had to rush out to get her because the baby shouldn't be joining her mother in the training session. It is too dangerous for her. Instead, Ambrose will be hiring a maid to take care of the baby while they go out training.

_A new student you wish to transfer over to me, hmm? _

_Yes, this student has amazing potential to be one of the best Darkness Students. I am sure that Yew will be a great addition to your class. _

_Feh, we shall see. Send her over to me whenever you please and we shall see how spectacular she really is. I am sorry Ambrose, but I have to see for myself, I cannot take your word for it. _

_I understand Snape, you expect nothing short of spectacular in your students. I will be speaking to you later. _

_Goodbye, Ambrose._

He cut off this whisper communication and sighed. Yew is definitely going to hate him for sending her to the strictest teacher in Neo Wizard City. More strict than Cyrus Drake and that is saying something. Oh well, he shall deal with that later.

Ambrose walked out of the room he was in and into the Office of his. He now had to officially register the other 7 girls into Ravenwood, which is quite a tedious affair for him, especially since it is the middle of the School year. He placed the baby on the couch, remarkably the baby hasn't cried at all when he took her from Keera. With a giant sigh, he walked over to his chair, sat down, and then began to write their registration.

…

"_It has been a long time… Ambrose…"_

He jerked up from the familiar voice and looked around his office. 8 very familiar ghosts manifested themselves in front of him. It was the girl's ancestors from 50 years ago.

"W-What brings you here out of the blue?" asked Ambrose, straightening himself up in his seat and trying to calm his heart speed. He didn't expect them to come.

"We just came here to warn you, Ambrose. There is something you must know," said the Bly look alike. There was a hint of worry in her voice that gave him the nagging suspicion that something bad will happen soon.

"And what will that be?" He watched as their expressions changed to worry and suspicion. Ambrose knew that whatever he is going to be told is not something he will like.

"Time is short for us in the land of the living, so we'll make this quick," said the Rena look alike. She turned to look at the Keera look alike to give her the signal to speak to him.

The Keera look alike sighed and shook her head. She began to speak in what looked to be a riddle and kind of like a poem.

_Heroines travel through Nightmares and Dreams_

_But there are points where they will have screams_

_Death and Depression are one in the same_

_Perhaps they will be the one to blame_

_Or perhaps they will be the ones to reign_

_Everyone will remember their name_

_Their decisions are dreadful_

_Who knows if they become fearful?_

_Destiny is going to play a game_

_Who will be the one to blame?_

_Good and Evil will be one in the same…_

Ambrose did not understand that riddle/poem. He seemed to have an idea of what they were telling him, but he doesn't seem to think that is true. "What do you mean?" He asked as they began to fade from sight.

"Goodbye Ambrose," With that, they disappeared from sight. Ambrose thought back at what they are trying to warn him. Why must they speak in Riddles? He was terrible at riddles. _Good and Evil will be one in the same… _Does that mean that…? No, he did not want to believe it. It just can't be true. Ambrose shook his head and continued the Registration. He will think about that another day.

PPPPPPPPP

The Peacekeepers, along with the 8 girls who were trailing behind them, entered the Dueling Arena within Unicorn Way. This was the perfect place for them to train and such. There are test dummies, targets, and if they prefer… punching bags.

The 8 girls looked around the Dueling Arena since it is their first time being here. They were mildly intrigued by the huge and magical duel arena that Wizard City has, although it is no time for sightseeing because it is a time for them to train.

Devin turned his attention to Bly. He swiftly grabbed her by the wrist and brought her over to the test dummies. Bly murmured under her breath for being dragged this way. "Let us practice your aiming skills first, eh?" Devin mused as they stood twenty feet away from the dummy. The others seem to have gone their training stations.

He pulled out his wand and looked at Bly. "Now, do what I do. Focus your inner fire energy and blast a fireball at the dummy." He inhaled deeply and exhaled in the same fashion. With a wave of his wand and a thrust forward, he blasted a fireball at the dummy. It caught on fire but was extinguished a few seconds later by itself.

Bly looked at her trusty Rainbow Sword she held in her left hand. Does she really have inner magic within herself to channel it into the sword to blast a fireball? There was only one way to find out. The blonde inhaled and then exhaled. She focused on the so called inner fire energy within herself as she closed her eyes. With a wave of her wand and thrusting forward, a small but reasonable fireball burst forth and attacked the dummy.

"Good job I guess… don't celebrate just yet though." Devin said as he set up a shield upon the dummy this time and the target was now its head. Bly groaned at the realization that she needs to attack the dummy with better precision; the head. Aiming was never one of her strengths.

"Shit…"

While Bly was doing target practice at the dummy's head, Bianca was being taught how to summon monsters to battle. Her first spell she will learn is the dreaded Blood Bat. Grace flicked her hair behind her and sighed. She looked at Bianca who was staring right back at her, waiting for instructions. "Ok, Bianca, let us begin with the basics of myth: Summoning a Blood Bat."

"Ok… what do I do?" Bianca asked, straightening out her dress that she was in. Even when training, she likes to always look her best. Grace groaned and materialized her wand into a hammer, in which she conked her on the head with.

"Ow, what was that for?" Bianca groaned as she rubbed the bruise from the sudden attack. "For trying to look pretty during a training session" Grace snapped at her. The Ice student searched through her deck of spell cards for the Blood Bat. Upon seeing it, she pulled it out and gave it to Bianca.

"Now do what I do. I'll be summoning a Troll. All myth smells have the save wave of the wand. You'll be doing this a lot in Magical Duels that require a Dueling Arena. Just focus your inner Myth energy with your…" Grace looked at Bianca's weapon for clarification, "Machine gun wand. Then trace the Myth Symbol like so around the Blood Bat spell I gave you."

Bianca watched as Grace placed the Troll Spell in midair where it floated there. Grace then traced a little triangle and made the eye in the middle of the triangle around the spell card. She then thrust forth, activating the spell. The Troll appeared out in front of her, startling Bianca. The Troll rubbed his temple as he wonders what his master called him out for.

"That will be all Troll, I was merely bringing you out for a test run." Grace said. The Troll let out a grumble and disappeared back into the Spell Card. She looked over at Bianca and gave her a nod towards the Blood Bat spell.

"Being a Wizard must be tough work…" Bianca mused as she placed the Blood Bat in midair just like Grace did. It floated in front of her to her amazement. She looked at her machine gun and gave a little sigh. She pictured in her head the Myth Symbol that Grace created. The model closed her eyes and traced the Myth Symbol around the Blood Bat Spell. She then thrust forth and it activated.

A Blood Bat appeared out of nowhere and was spitting out things from its mouth. Bianca, clearly disgusted, backed away from the Bat. Grace laughed as she held out a finger for the Bat to land on. "Oh don't worry it's harmless to the person that summoned it and the actual owner of it." The Blood Bat landed on her finger and stared at Bianca.

"I hope the other Myth spells aren't that yucky…" The model hoped. The Troll was fine, but this Blood Bat looked hideous and is gross. Grace laughed again and shook her head. "You haven't seen anything yet, there is this one particular spell that is quite… how you say… obnoxious. But that spell is for Adept students only."

On another side of the Arena, Amber was teaching Roxanne the ways of Ice through Dueling. She had just summoned an Ice Colossus minion to duel against the young chef in the Duel Arena. Amber had released herself from the duel and was watching the two of them fight. "Do not be afraid, Miss Roxanne… You can do it… heck… even my Crystal Ball can tell of this outcome…" She said to her in a calm tone.

"Afraid? Of course not! I am horrified!" Roxanne yelled, biting her nails and was looking at the spell cards in her hand that Amber lent to her for use. Why did she agree to this?

"Just remember what I taught you…" Amber said with a slight smile. "You'll do fine…"

Roxanne could only nod, but only slightly. She was picked to go first. Amber only gave her 7 cards. 2 of them were copies of Frost Beetle, 2 copies of Snow Shield, 1 copy of Ice Blade, 1 copy of Evil Snowman, and 1 copy of Pixie.

"I… I'll play this thingy…" Roxanne traced the Ice Symbol with her boomerang around the Ice Blade and then activated it. The Ice Blade charm appeared and circled around Roxanne's head, ready to be used.

Ice Colossus got a power pip and played Snow Serpent. The ice like snake slithered out of the middle of the arena. Like a cat, it spat out an ice hairball at Roxanne before disappearing.

"Um… OW! And… yuck!" Roxanne looked at her health and noticed that a quarter of her health has already gone. Amber explained to her that all Novice Wizards have low health and that they can get more as they advance.

"Alright… I can do this…" Roxanne played the Snow Shield on herself to protect herself from an attack. Surprisingly the Colossus did not make a move and passed.

"I'll use this!" Roxanne summoned the Evil Snowman to the field. Snow rushed in and covered the field. A Top hat flew in and landed on a pile of snow. Emerging from the snow and putting the Top hat on its head, the Evil Snowman appeared. The Ice Blade broke and powered the Evil Snowman. It chuckled before tossing a Snowball at the Ice Colossus. The attack killed it… barely.

"Good show… I knew you could do it…" Amber gave her a slight smile and Roxanne smiled back as the Duel Arena disappeared around her.

Ambrose walked into the Arena to see how things were going with them. Turning to the left, he sees Zarnta and Sabrina Jadeleaf trying to cope with each other but failing miserably as they appear to be some sort of Cat fight. All he hears is cursing and ape woman calls. He would stop them but he figures it can resolve itself soon.

Over to the right, he sees Tara and Rena getting along quite well. However Tara seems to be trying to flirt with her more than just tutoring her. Rena looked to be somewhat resisting and trying very hard not to get flustered. Ambrose rolled his eyes at that. He knew Tara is always like that with some of the girls.

Moving on, he turned his head to Heylie and Keera. Apparently the young mother is doing great with what Heylie is teaching her. She is summoning Death spells like a pro now. He smiled at that. Heylie seemed to be impressed by her too and keeps patting her on the back, which causes Keera to blush and look away.

Yew and Sabrina DeathCaster were somewhat getting along. Sabrina was just a bit frustrated at how stubborn Yew can be and her use of language. Yew looked to be fine when it comes to practicing Darkness spells, just her cooperation skills are lacking, which Sabrina is trying very hard to mentor her with.

"AAAHHH PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Ambrose turned to where the noise came from and it seems that Bly got her pink dress on fire because of a deflected fireball. "Oh my…" He commented as he watches Bly run around in circles.

"Uh I got ya!" Umi played a Tempest Treasure card spell. Waves of stormy water appeared and landed on top of Bly, putting out the fire and pushing her down on the ground in the process. Bly was soaked from head to toe and she got up from the ground. The blonde glared at the young diviner and gave her the middle finger. "NEXT TIME… USE MINOR WATER SPELLS!"

"Oops…" Umi giggled and she high-fived Emily Rainsword for her success on summoning a Journeywoman's diviner spell. "Great job, Umi!" Emily smiled and gave Umi a pat on the back. They both seem to be getting along quite well.

Bly shook herself like a dog to dry herself off, but then her hair went POOF and turned into an Afro. Everybody, except Ambrose, laughed at the sight. The Princess growled in annoyance. "NO PICTURES! GAH I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

3 Hours later…

The tutoring was done and the Peacekeepers had to go home for dinner. However, they'll be back to help the heroines out for their journey tomorrow. Ambrose clicked his tongue as he sees that the 8 girls were breathing hard and quite tired from all of the training they had done today. He knew that he had to push them to their limits… and this… wasn't their limit… not by a long shot.

"You are not quite done yet… girls." Ambrose said as he walked up to them.

"The hell do you mean? We are tired!" Yew growled as she tried to catch her breath.

"It is time for me to summon… the Knightmare! HAHAH! Get it?" Ambrose joked and he received no laughs at his very unpunny joke. "Oh, all right, I tried to be funny. Come on out!" He tapped his staff on the ground and armor pieces fell from the sky and landed on the floor in a pile.

The armor assembled into a Knight with a Nightmare Symbol on its helmet. Red eyes appeared in the darkness of the helmet. It readied its sword and was ready to fight against them. The girls growled in annoyance and unsheathed their weapons for one last battle.

"TIME TO TEST YOUR LIMITS! GO!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

On a world called Earth, a young blonde dressed in what looked like to be a police officer outfit, was out strolling around the neighborhood. She was out on her patrol duty to see if there is any suspicious activity happening around the area. Sadly for her, ever since she joined the force a year ago, crime has gone down a lot because of her, which made her quite bored.

"Another uneventful patrol… criminals are quite scared of me nowadays…" The blonde sighed sadly as she continued her walk around the neighborhood.

As she walked, she felt a cold chill running down her spine. She immediately recognized that chill from an evil that somebody told her about.

"He has returned I see… 50 long years and he has come back from the dead… well he won't be getting this girl that easily…" The blonde deadpanned as she raced towards her home in preparation to protect herself from this evil that was about to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Knightmare shook violently. The Armor Pieces were flying off of it and then… it collapsed to the floor in a pile of armor rubble. The Nightmare Symbol on the helmet broke and the red eyes disappeared. The trapped pure dream rose from the remains and disappeared into the sky, destination is unknown, but probably back to its original dreamer.

The girls sheathed their weapons in the secret places in their clothing since they had no ideal places to place them. Ambrose gave them a round of applause for their performance. "Oh excellent work, young wizards!" He shouted to them, quite proud.

"Whew, that was intense. I am quite pooped," Bianca was sweating and she was in desperate need of a Shower.

"I am so hungry!" Umi complained, not having any bite to eat in the last 24 hours. She could eat a whole Elephant if she was given the chance. Yew agreed with her. She was quite hungry too due to the fact that she was so poor. The Goth girl reached into her purse to find only 3 gold coins to use.

"Ambrose, is there like place to go eat in this City? I am quite hungry," Yew asked, wondering if there was something cheap she can buy to tide her hunger over.

"Hmm, how much do you girls have overall?" Ambrose asked them. He was short on money and can't really give them much, which is surprising since he is the Headmaster of Ravenwood. Due to Wizard City's Recession, a lot of people were poor except for the Peacekeepers and the professors at Ravenwood. Ambrose got his bills and food paid for free, but he gets no money, which he had no problems with. He had to give up that to help out.

They were starting to grow out of the recession though, but it might take another year for it to be gone and things will be back to normal.

The girls looked at one another and they shrugged, reaching for their purses. Yew threw the 3 gold pieces she has onto the floor. Umi threw her 3 gold pieces. Roxanne searched for her purse and pulled it out. She had no gold coins in them. "I got nothing, I am flat broke thanks to the Nightmare King," she growled at his name.

"I… have… this much," Keera tossed 5 gold coins to the pile, which now accumulated to 11. Zarnta looked into her handmade purse and sees nothing. She shook her head, signaling she has nothing to contribute to the pile.

"I am a model, but there is a law in my world that I can only carry 5 gold in my purse," Bianca said as she threw the amount she said to the pile.

"I honestly don't know how much is in here, but I say about 500," Bly said, throwing a small bag of gold coins filled to the top onto the pile. Rena searched her purse and pulled out a shining Diamond, which is the only 'money' thing she had in her purse.

"Um, I know this is worth about 1000 gold coins," Rena said sheepishly as she delicately placed the Diamond onto the pile. Keera calculated how much they had total. "So in total," she said as she came up with the answer in her head, "We have around 1516 if the amount of both diamond and what is in Bly's bag is true,"

"Let me guess…" Yew said, while glaring at Rena, "You stole that diamond from a Museum." Rena glared at her back. "Shut up, Goth Girl, you mind your own life." The young thief is getting extremely annoyed and angry at this good for nothing Goth girl.

_Oh boy, it was just a matter of time before they tear each other's throats out… _Ambrose thought as he watched the inevitable hate and anger begin to grow between the girls. He wanted to step in, but he had to let them get out their anger for a bit. The 8 girls from 50 years ago fought each other as well, but then they became good friends… with fights here and there. He hoped they can just get along.

"Woah now, let's not get too hasty here," Bianca said as she stepped in between them to try and separate them for clawing each other's eyes out.

"Move it, Bianca! I want to show this bitch a lesson for committing crimes! I hate criminals!" Yew tried to get around the model, but the white haired woman just merely picked her up with one hand. Yew struggled to get out of her grip.

"I may be a thief, but I have a heart like the rest of you!" Rena shouted at Yew. The Goth girl just threw her giant mallet at her in response. She merely sidestepped and it bypassed her head. However it was now in the direction of Bly, who was trying to organize all the gold into one bag for them to use.

Bly gasped as the Giant Mallet hit her in the left arm, which is her dominant arm. She rubbed the bruise that formed and glared at Yew with fire in her eyes. "I didn't mean to!" The Goth Girl said to the Princess. Bly ignored the statement and just walked up to her with the intent of inflicting pain on her. She pushed Bianca, causing her fall backwards and let go of Yew, she then took this opportunity to tackle Yew to the ground.

"Get off of me, bitchy princess!" Yew growled, yanking the blonde's hair fiercely. Bly ignored the pain as she threw a few punches at her stomach. She didn't know why she was doing this, but it felt so… natural. It is like she has done this before somewhere.

Bianca groaned as she got up from the ground. Somehow, she felt a sticky stain from her behind. The white haired woman turned her head to look at her behind and sees that her last lipstick that she keeps in her back pocket sometimes, is now destroyed, staining her favorite sparkly dress. (Don't ask, screw logic, lol)

"My dress! It's now ruined with my last lipstick!" whined Bianca. She growled and pounced on top of Bly, turning a cat fight into a cat brawl. It was like a stereotypical fight as all 3 tumbled together into a ball of white smoke.

_I don't know whether I should interfere now or let them get their anger out until the appropriate time to step in… _Ambrose thought as he watched the fight. He figured to let them express their anger a bit longer until it is at the point where it worries him.

"Hey! HEY!" Roxanne walked up to the fight with an angry look on her face that matches that of a concerned angry mother. "No fighting! This isn't the time or place for that!" She reached in and tried to stop them, but in the process of doing so, she got accidentally bitten by Yew, who was trying to bite Bly.

"OW!" Roxanne yelped as she pulled her arm out to see the bite marks that Yew made. The bite made her bleed a little. "You bitch! You bit me! Are you trying to give me slut rabies? That's it!" With intense strength on her part, she somehow yanked Yew and Bly from the fight with both her arms, leaving Bianca on the ground in pain.

"Let me go… I haven't taught Goth Bitch a lesson yet…" Bly said with gasps between sentences. She was brutally injured by all the hair pulling, scratching, punching, and biting. However, the fight was very thrilling and somehow very nostalgic to her for whatever reason. She never been in a cat fight before, but it somehow gave her a wonderful feeling.

"And I have yet to finish teaching you a lesson either you Princess of the Bitch World!" Yew retorted back at Bly with rage evident across her features. She then looked over at Rena. "And don't think I haven't forgotten about you!" The Thief just responded by giving her the middle finger.

"Zarnta thinks you should all stop now. We haz mission to do… not fight." The Jungle woman said with a roll of her eyes.

"I agree with Zarnta…" Ambrose walked up to them with a sigh. "If all of you were just any regular students I would have you girls suspended, but you aren't." Ambrose rubbed his tired eyes before he continued talking. "Now then, here is 84 gold. It is not much, but you should take it." He handed Bly the small bag that held said amount, she took it without hesitation.

"The Food around here isn't exactly cheap nowadays… we are in a Recession sadly. That will soon change I'm sure. I recommend going to IHOPZ. It is a pancake place. It is just in the Shopping District near my office. You may have seen the tunnel to it while you were exciting my office."

"Yeah I saw it," Bly confirmed, rubbing the bruises and wounds she got from fighting both Yew and Bianca. "I kind of wanted to go there to shop for some stuff if there was time… just to see if there are anything worth buying…"

"Well then, go eat, and after that, come by my office to chat about your adventure tomorrow."

PPPPPPPP

After getting food in their stomachs from a nearby IHOPZ, they then headed over to Headmaster Ambrose's office to talk about their so called adventure. The girls had nothing to say to one another as some of them hated each other, some wary, some indifferent but not daring to talk. Even at the restaurant they had heated arguments that almost got them kicked out of the place.

Bly sighed silently to herself. She had hoped to make friends with some of the girls here, but they all seem to piss her off or annoy her. All of them had nothing in common, it would take a miracle for all of them to get along and not kill each other while on this adventure they have to go on together.

Keera is pretty darn quiet and snarky, she thought, trying to find what to comment on the girls. Zarnta is an uneducated wild woman who is hard to communicate with. Umi is nice but, she is just so darn crazy at times. Yew… well she hates her guts. She is nothing but a gothic bitch that gets angry too quickly and so darn annoying. Roxanne annoys her as well, what with her talkative personality, but she is a kind chef, she guesses.

Bianca is just a snob like herself, not that she'll admit it out loud. Always commenting on how beautiful she is, but she is also dumb. Last is Rena… She wanted to get know the brunette, but… she was also a thief of Le Bone. Bly didn't know what to think, she knows Thieves are bad people, but Rena was actually quite a gentlewoman… and a tad bit annoying for her tastes.

They reached the Headmaster's office and stepped inside. Bly decided to think about the girls another time, right now, they had an adventure to do.

Ambrose was sitting at his desk, scribbling away at some registration papers, probably theirs. He looked up to see them. Giving them a soft smile, he slowly got up from his chair and walked over to them with a book hooked underneath his arm pit.

"Hope you had a nice meal," Ambrose said to them, "Because we have a lot to talk about… but I can make it short if you want…"

"Yeah just give us the basics, we'll worry about willy nilly details later," Rena responded as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Alright then." He grabbed the book from his arm pit and opened up to a certain page. He skimmed the page a bit before looking at them. "As I have already told you, the Nightmare King is in search of the Scrolls of Dreams and Nightmares,"

They nodded at that, remembering that piece of information. Satisfied, Ambrose continued, "However, the Scrolls of Dreams and Nightmares is a tricky magical item, it transports itself to another world every day and hides itself in a remote place where people will never look."

"So, how does he expect to find it then?" Umi asked.

"There is but one way to find the Scrolls. He needs the 8 Dreamers…" He searched for any reactions and he received none, just blank stares. Ambrose sighed, his life as a Headmaster sure can be tiring, especially with confused students like these. "The 8 Dreamers are 8 individuals that dream the purest dreams than anybody else in the Spiral."

"Their dreams are not selfish or for their own benefit. No, their dreams are that of helping others and bring change to the world for the better. The Nightmare King will in no doubt try and kidnap them and extract them of their purest dream. He needs those dreams if he plans on finding the Scrolls."

The girls looked at one another and then back at Ambrose. They sort of understood, but of course they still have questions to ask.

"Who and where are the Dreamers?" Rena asked. Ambrose turned the book around to show them the page he flipped to previously. On that page were 4 photos in color of four of the Dreamers in question. Surprisingly they all looked pretty young, somewhere around their age range. All 4 photos showed girls. Way below on the page looked to be the names of the other 4 who didn't have a photo.

Starting with one of the girls, one is a young blue haired girl, who looked about 15 years old. Equipped on her head is a set of Headphones. Her clothing is a mere black top, black skirt with a butterfly attached to the belt, knee high black socks, and black sneakers. Her eyes are cherry red and her skin is white. She looked skinny and have average sized chest. Under the photo read the name, "Symphony,"

The next girl has red hair and looked to be about 17 years old. Her eye color can't be seen because sometimes a photo randomly gives the person a red blare in their eyes. She is medium sized and average sized chest. All she appears to be wearing is a red bikini with sandals. Under the photo read the name, "Madison"

After that girl is a ninja of sorts. Her hair is unknown since it is covered in her black ninja outfit, although what can be seen are her mischievous but generous blue eyes. Under her photo is a name of, "Jackie"

The last girl is a young blonde haired girl that looked to be 12 years old. She has sky blue eyes, tanned skin, and a small chest size, but probably because she is still developing. The girl is skinny and she appeared to be wearing a White T-Shirt and blue shorts. However, under her photo, there was no name, but all it had was, "?" So that means Ambrose doesn't know this girl's name.

The 4 names on the very bottom of the page looked like boy's names. They consist of, "Cruze, Hugh, Max, and Brandon,"

"This only somewhat helps us…" Bly commented with narrow eyes, "Only 4 of them has pictures and one of them has a name that is not known,"

"I know, I know," Ambrose said, trying to stop her from speaking up too much about it. "Indeed we do not have pictures of the young boys. We used to, but they were lost somewhere. As for the girl without a name, we haven't really checked her background. She is on a world at the very end of the Spiral, a world that does not even believe in Magic. No students ever bother going there as it is a relatively boring world." (If you know her, then you must know this is Alternative Universe, so it isn't connected)

"… I think I know what that world is… I even have some sort of model of it…" Bly reached into her bag she keeps in her dress. Her tongue is sticking out in a comical fashion as she blindly looks for it. Finally finding it, she pulled it out. It looked to be a giant ball of blue with weird shapes of green and white around it. "Hmm… ah! Earth!" She exclaimed with confidence.

Ambrose nodded, "Yes, Earth. No magic exists on that world. There are however rare cases that some of the inhabitants there have magic within them…" He sighed as he gently pulled out the photo of the young blonde girl that was taped inside the book. "I know little to nothing about this girl. All I know is she is a girl at the age of 12, is in a relationship with someone by the name of Brooke J. Roberts, is a Fire Wizard, and she wishes to stop the war that is going on in her world."

"You know all that… but you don't know her name?" asked Yew, impatiently tapping her foot. How could he know such details about her relationship and dreams, but know nothing of her name? It seemed almost ludicrous that he didn't know.

"I may have known her name or maybe not. I am so old it is hard to remember. I…" He paused as he tried to remember what that girls' name is. Sadly, he couldn't recall and shook his head. "No, do not remember, her name does start with an E. That I am certain." He handed Bly the photo so they could keep it as a reference to find this mysterious girl on Earth.

"Now as for the other 3 girls, let me give a brief summary about them." He pointed to the picture that had the girl with the blue hair and headphone accessory. "Symphony is a music lover, so it is obvious she is a student of Music. She resides in a world called, 'The Haggis Lands'. Her one dream she wishes to pursue is changing the world with Music one step at a time. She believes that she can do it and Music will change the world for the better."

"Noted," Bly jot down the said descriptions into her notepad for later use if they do indeed try and go find her first or later on. After finishing jotting them down, she waited for more info about the other 2 girls.

He moved onto the picture with the mysterious looking ninja girl. "Jackie is… well. She isn't exactly human. She is actually an elf. This picture is actually an illusion of her Human form…"

Some of the girls were shocked, some of them indifferent and chose not to say anything. Ambrose sighed and muttered in his hand about how they are so much like the girls he had to deal with 50 years ago. "Anyways! Jackie is a 200 year old elf, which is still quite young in terms of an elf lifespan. She is a master of disguise, a chef, a folklore wizard… pretty much everything. Jackie is like the 'Jack of all Trades'. There is hardly anything that she can't do. In terms of her dreams, she plans to use everything that she can do and change the worlds of the Spiral… starting with her home world, "Evergreen Forest."

"Last is… Madison." He referred to the girl in the bikini. "She is 17 years old, is a student of Magic… and when I say Magic… I mean she practices spells like Magicians do. Madison is a strange one…"

"How so?" asked Bly

"Well… for some reason, people keep seeing her talk to an 'imaginative' audience. She keeps saying things like, 'I am doing this for the sake of the viewers', or, 'The readers will get bored if we don't do anything!' In any case, we don't know if she has mental problems or incredibly lonely. Anyways, she comes from a world called, "Sandy Paradise." Her dream is to help out the poor in every single world in the Spiral by earning enough money doing Surfing Charity."

"Uhuh…" Yew let out a bored sigh, being a Heroine isn't her thing, and going out to find the Dreamers and protect them isn't her thing either. Although… if it saves the Spiral from plunging into an Apocalyptic Nightmare, so be it. "And, what about the guys? Are they handsome or whatever?"

Unlike the other 6, excluding Zarnta who is neutral about which gender she likes, are either Bi or full on Lesbian, Yew is as straight as a noodle that hasn't been cooked. She has nothing against gays; she just doesn't like the idea of dating someone of the same sex herself.

"I was just getting to that…" Ambrose said tiredly and ignoring the handsome comment, "I have also little to no info about the boys. I can tell you where they live and what their wizard school is…"

He tells the girls that Cruze is a Death Wizard from the World, "Haunted Hills", Brandon is a Storm Wizard from, "Console Central", Max is an Ice Wizard from, "Gardens of Ra", and Hugh is a Mechanic Wizard from, "Tempest City".

"Ok so… is that all in regards of what you want to tell us?" Umi yawned and looked out the window of the office. The Sun was slowly descending over the horizon and almost out of sight, which means it was almost time for them to go to bed and rest up for tomorrow.

"No there is more… you see…" Ambrose flipped a couple of pages of the book he had in his hands and then showed them a page about the "Dream Crushers." Each of them huddled over to the book and read the whole thing.

_The Dream Crushers…_

_The Dream Crushers consist of 8 members that the Nightmare King has assembled to serve under him. As their name suggests, they crush dreams. They wield the powers of Nightmares and can control the Night Dwellers. Their job is to crush every single dream there is and turn them into Nightmares. Why they do is simplicity in itself. They were once good people that had a dream like everyone else… but their own dreams have been made fun of, disapproved of, and above all… CRUSHED! In rage, they seek out to do just that to everyone in the Spiral so that they feel their own pain. _

The girls looked at one another in shock. These… horrible people… are crushing people's dreams just because their dreams got crushed? How cruel! They looked back at the page to notice there is a small passage about the Dreamers and their role. Interested, they read the passage silently to themselves.

_The Dreamers_

_The Dreamers consist of 8 members chosen by a magical being called, "Majestic Nina". In order to be a Dreamer, one must have nothing but pure dreams and a pure heart with good intentions that aren't selfish. The Dreamers learn to be the wizards they are best suited for and use those powers to make their purest dream come true. They must also use those powers to keep the balance and peace in the Dream World. All of the Dreamers know each other and are in constant contact with one another. Unfortunately and fortunately, they are the only ones that will lead to the direction of the Scrolls of Dreams and Nightmares. _

_Each Dreamer has a special form they can turn into when things look drastic for them. During their transformation, they look radically different and have a change in personality. Their look will be based off of their passion and what school they go to. They can only remain in that form for a short amount of time. They are like computers in that form. If they are on too long, they overheat. _

_It is imperative that the Dreamers are kept safe and alive because they are the most hunted individuals when seeking out the Scrolls of Dreams and Nightmares. If they are hunted by evil and get extracted of their pure dreams, they are nothing but a lifeless puppet and the Dream World will lose its balance and the Nightmares will overpower it. _

Now knowing all this info, they knew what they had to do. They must protect the Dreamers at any cost and fight against the Dream Crushers that wish to do them harm and extract their dreams. The Nightmare King in their opinion is such a sad excuse of a living being that he had to be exterminated as soon as possible so that the Spiral may relax.

"We understand what we have to do, Headmaster." Bly said as she shoved her notepad into her purse in her dress for future reference when they go to where the Dreamers preside. Ambrose nodded and he hoped they can come out of this adventure victorious.

"I know you do and I have complete faith in you all." Ambrose glanced at the cuckoo clock on the wall of his office. It had just turned 8:00PM and the bird sprung out, doing its job to alert the time to those who were in close proximity.

"Well it is getting rather late… well not too late, but it is best for you girls to hop off to bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!" Ambrose remarked as he stretched his old tired body. He was getting way too old for this.

"But where would we sleep?" Umi yawned as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. All that training really did a number on her body. Her body is very fatigued and can't really do much. The young storm student hoped that the place where they were staying wasn't too far of a walk.

"Um… where is my baby anyways? She is probably hungry…" Keera asked… her first time speaking in the last hours\. She has never been away from her child for more than 5 hours. Keera grew worried that her daughter is upset about where she might be.

"Don't worry; your daughter is kept safe at the Angels of Hope hideout." Ambrose reassured her. "I have hired a maid to take care of her while you were training. Miranda should be asleep by now."

"Angels of Hope?" Keera asked, confused by what he meant.

"The Angels of Hope is the gang name that your ancestors came up with. They built a hideout together so they can plan their next move against the Nightmare King back 50 years ago. That is also where you would be staying until you save the Spiral from the Nightmare King and your respective Home Worlds have returned to their original state." He explained.

"Can you take us there?"

"Of course…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was silent in the hideout of the Angels of Hope. The Maid was tirelessly swinging the hammock that had the baby known as Miranda on it. She was fast asleep with a binky in her mouth. The living room around her looked pretty simple enough. It had a HD flat screen TV hung up on the wall. Below it seem to be a bunch of Console games to be played on it.

2 Couches that can fit a total of 8 people on them were surrounding the TV. A Billiards Pool was in the middle of the room and the Hammock was in the back of the room. Up near the TV was a Digital Clock for people to look at the time with ease.

To the side of the living room is the Front Door. To the back of the living room is a hallway that leads into the very LARGE bedroom, a HUGE bathroom, and a control room/planning room that has access to the Space Ship outside. In the front of the living room leads to a reasonable sized kitchen fit for 8 house members. From the kitchen leads to a small area where they do laundry and it has the Back door.

The Maid sighed and looked at the Digital Clock on the wall. It shows the time of 8:15PM. She stopped the swinging of the hammock, figuring the baby was already too fast asleep to even notice. The Front Door opened to reveal Ambrose and the 8 girls. The Maid gave them a tired wave of hello.

"Ah, good, did you take care of the baby?" asked Ambrose as he entered the room with the girls following in closely behind. The maid nodded tirelessly and cocked her head over to the hammock. He nodded in understanding. "Good, you may take your leave. I'm sure I'll pay you back someday."

"Think nothing of it, Ambrose. It was fun. Good night."

The Maid packed up her stuff and headed out the door, closing it behind her. The girls looked around, admiring their new temporary home until the Nightmare King is out of the picture. Bly admits it was a nice change and all, but she missed being rich and getting fancy things. Sure the Flat Screen TV is fancy and the Space Ship outside is fancy too, but this seems like a normal home to a somewhat rich person that isn't a person of royalty.

Yew whistled in appreciation, admiring her new temporary home. Her old home is just a shack in the Enchanted Lagoon so this is a nice change for her. "Wow, snazzy. I could get used to this."

Ambrose turned to face the girls. "Now, the bedroom and bathroom is down that hallway over there. There is also a place for you to plan things and do maintenance on the Space Ship outside. You need that Space Ship to travel to the 8 worlds in which the Dreamers preside in… because… they do not have a Spiral Door."

"Noted," The girls said simultaneously.

"If you need clothes, they are in the bedroom. The girls bought all kinds of outfits. I remember they had me go clothes shopping with them." He shuddered at the memory, "I had to carry 50 pounds of clothing for them. Anyways! You all look to be their size, so they should fit you. If you need anything, just give me a whisper." With that, he opened the front door and went out, closing the door behind him.

"Well, we'll explore the rest of the house later…" Bianca mused as she let out a big dramatic yawn that received some eye rolls from the other girls. "Let's say we head off to bed? The little tyke seems to be ok, let's go get some shut eye and rest up for the big adventure tomorrow!"

The girl's nodded in agreement. They all took off to the bedroom. Bly flicked on the switch to reveal a giant sized room that looked fitting for 8 girls to sleep in. There were 8 separate beds for each of them to sleep on. 10 feet away from the beds were 8 dressers. Up on the wall was a giant picture of what looked to be their previous selves in a group hug. Near that picture is another Digital Clock for them to look at the time.

It looked to be a simple bedroom. They all assumed they were all going to share the same bathroom to use to get dressed. There was nothing wrong with that, they were all girls so it was no biggie.

Bly watched as the other 7 girls just jump into their respective bed without changing into pajamas to sleep in. With a sigh, she flicked the flicker to off and the lights went off. She went to the only bed left and it was the one next to Rena.

"G'Night girls," Bly tirelessly said to the others who just grunted in response. Getting herself comfortable, she closed her eyes and drifted off to Dreamland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole House is silent with the exception of light snoring from some of the girls. Crickets were chirping outside of their house and the Moon outside was still high in the sky. The time was now 1:00AM and a particular thief was having troubles sleeping.

Rena kept tossing and turning in her sleep. There seemed to be something on her mind that was bothering her. She opened her eyes and sighed in frustration. _I should speak with one of the girls here about what I am thinking about… I can't sleep without talking about it at least. _She sat up on her bed and looked at the other girls who were fast asleep already. The Question was… who should she speak to? All of them were not on friendly terms quite yet.

She looked to the bed to her right and sees Bly with her back turned to her. Out of all the others, the Thief felt some sort of connection with the young princess, even if she is a bit snobbish and mean.

Taking a chance, she gently nudged Bly a couple of times. "Bly… Bly…" She called out for the Princess. The young blonde murmured in annoyance and turned over to face the young thief. "W-What is it? Can't this wait until morning? N-Not that I don't want to listen to you or anything…" Bly yawned and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Can I talk to you about something? I don't think I can sleep without it being discussed…" Rena asked politely as she could.

"And you choose me to talk to? Well ok… not like I am flattered or anything, but shoot, what do you need to talk about that is keeping you… and me… awake at this time of night?" asked Bly as she sat up and gave Rena her full undivided attention.

"Tell me…" Rena started as she lay back down on her side with an arm supporting her head up, "What exactly are Dreams? Why do we get them? What is their importance? Until now I didn't think Dreams were all that important, but now that I think about it… just what are they? What are they really?"

Bly crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes in thought. This was what was troubling her? Well she might as well give her an answer since she did agree to talk about this to her. "Dreams, huh? Well… let's see… I remember I took Psychology Class about Dreams before…" The Princess pondered a bit before giving her answer.

"Well I remember there was this one guy who thought Dreams are just representations of your body's sexual desire." Bly got a strange look from Rena and she giggled. "Yeah I know it didn't make sense to me either. Here is what I personally think Dreams are…"

Bly lay back on her bed with her hands behind her head on the pillow. "Dreams come from the Heart. Everything we experience… everything we have memories of… and everything we have hopes for… that is what makes a Dream. We have these Dreams because… that is the only thing that keeps us sane and hope for the future. Even in the roughest of times… we can still sleep and dream about things that will better ourselves and make us feel better about things… That's what I think anyways…"

Rena understood that completely and nodded in agreement. "You know… I think you're right. Better than the sexual desire theory by far." They both laughed quietly at that.

Rena clicked her tongue and sighed, "And I suppose Nightmares… are what our hearts are afraid of…" She looked at Bly to see her nod her head.

"Yes. Whatever our hearts are afraid of… those manifest into Nightmares at times. Whatever bad experiences we have… or whatever looks frightening to us, those things will then manifest themselves at times to remind us of that fear whenever we are asleep. It troubles and scares us all." Bly fiddled with the blanket that was draped over her. "I guess we'll have to face our fears tomorrow probably, there is no going back now and of course… let us not have fear. The Night Dwellers feed off of our fears after all…"

Rena bit her lower lip and murmured in agreement. "Well, sorry for keeping you up and thank you for talking with me about this." She lay fully back down on her bed and snuggled in. Bly just waved the 'thank you' off and turned herself over on her side to get comfortable. "Good night, Rena… pleasant dreams…"

"You too," With that, Rena shut her eyes and finally got some sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

The Wizard City World and the Neo Wizard City World floated in their place in the Spiral next to each other. There doesn't seem to be any worlds around them that are within visible range. Suddenly a Dark Castle that was on a small island world, appeared. It was a mere light year away from the other 2. A familiar evil laugh echoed throughout the Spiral and all of a sudden, 8 worlds were dragged out of their place in the Spiral and were now circling around Wizard City and Neo Wizard City.

A blue force field appeared outside of the circle they formed. Within the circle, the Emblem of the Nightmare appeared briefly before disappearing and the 8 worlds circling the 2 were now infected by some kind of virus. One last evil laugh echoed out into the worlds before it faded and all was quiet…

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

**That is that. There is no preview for the next chapter. Why? Well because I want YOU to pick which world they go to first. I'll pick the most popular one and do Chapter 5 on that. **

**Here are your choices:**

**1: Earth (12 year old blonde XD) World Info: A World populated by Humans. Magic is scarce and sometimes largely frowned upon because Magic is a sin to some people's religion. It is a rather large world with 7 main lands. Apparently there is a War going on… but who is causing it? Does the young blonde have anything to do with it?**

**2: Gardens of Ra (Max) World Info: Like the name suggests, it is a world that Ra has made Gardens on. They are made across the world. They are vastly beautiful and bring good fortune and balance to the World. However, someone is disrupting the balance… who could it be? And what is Max doing in a place like this?**

**3: Sandy Paradise (Madison) World Info: A World with Beaches as far as the eye can see. It is a rather small world with a small population. There is a law in this world that all the inhabitants MUST wear swimsuits every day. The only exception is Madison apparently. However, the Beaches have been deserted for a short while and nobody knows why. Who is doing this?**

**4: Haunted Hills (Cruze) World Info: This World has a lot of hills, each of them filled with tombstones, dead trees, and mysterious looking Haunted Houses. This place is perfect for Necromancers and those who practice the Dark Arts Branch in the Magic School. This is where everything Supernatural lives. It is always dark in this world. However, the inhabitants are slowly vanishing one by one. This is not usual, since rarely anyone vanishes in this world. Is Cruze one of the ones that vanished? And most importantly… who is doing this?**

**5: Tempest City (Hugh) World Info: This world is flooded by stormy waters 24/7. The City is high tech and looks like a city from the Future almost. It is perfect for Diviners that wish to practice magic here. Legend says there is a mysterious creature inhabiting the waters… could it be really a fact? Or is it Fiction? Whatever the case, there suddenly seem to be more and more reports of its sighting. Why the sudden change?**

**6: Evergreen Forest (Jackie) World Info: It is a world lush with green forests and plains. All the inhabitants are that of the Elves and mystical creatures. Just recently, most of the Forest has been destroyed and made way for Factories to be built. Since then, Jackie was nowhere to be found. Who is cause for these Factories? Are they also responsible for Jackie's disappearance? **

**7: The Haggis Lands (Symphony) World Info: This world's inhabitants have a love for Haggis. So much so that is pretty much in every meal they eat. It is a world with lush green plains and medieval looking buildings. There is a lake that some say has a legendary monster living in it. Just recently, a Mental Hospital has opened up and been taking in a lot of patients out of the blue. Nobody really knows what happens in that Hospital or who is in charge. Is Symphony one of the unlucky patients? **

**8: Console Central (Brandon) World Info: This world is pretty much a Gaming World created by gamers across the Spiral. There are 3 main lands, Wee, Prastation, and X360. Wars rage between all 3 lands non-stop. Could Brandon be seeking the peace this world needs and who is the mysterious person lurking in the shadows around here? **

**Have a good day and review if you can!**


	5. To Evergreen Forest!

**Angel: Alright. Votes are in and their first destination is… Evergreen Forest! Alright, each world is about 6 chapters long unless I want to make more. I am in no rush to finish this story as like I am with the EWA series, which I want done ASAP. This is a story that will test my patience skills and further develop my writing. **

**Oh and by the way, the choosing of their first destination is a pathway itself. I just didn't tell you. Haha. I'm sneaky like that. **

**Earth- If they go here first, that is one requirement that is fulfilled for the Bad Ending. **

**Gardens of Ra- If they go here first, that is one requirement for the Normal Ending**

**Sandy Paradise- Normal Ending (Tedious saying it over and over)**

**Haunted Hills- Bad Ending**

**Tempest City- True Ending**

**Evergreen Forest- Normal Ending**

**The Haggis Lands- True Ending**

**Console Central- Normal Ending**

**If 10 requirements have been fulfilled for a certain ending, I will give you that ending and ONLY that ending. So be careful and choose wisely. I won't always tell you what gives you a certain ending after you made a decision, just to keep you guessing. **

**Results:**

**Normal Ending- 1**

**True Ending- 0**

**Bad Ending- 0**

**Enjoy!**

**PPPPPPPPP**

The sun rose over the horizon, spreading light and warmth to the world of Wizard City. The sunlight seeped through the window of the bedroom to where the girls were sleeping and lighting up the room. Each of them groaned in annoyance and pulled the blankets over their head in an attempt to block out the sunlight and sleep more.

They slept for about 15 minutes more before they heard the cry of a baby. The girls sighed and kicked the blankets off of them as they got up. Keera rubbed her eyes as she headed out the door of the bedroom. "I got it… she is my daughter after all…" She mumbled sleepily to the others as she went to calm down her daughter.

"I am heading to the shower…" Bianca declared as she started to head out the door. She looked back at the other girls who were either rubbing their eyes or stretching. "You girls coming? We're pretty much all sharing the same bathroom and it would be faster if we all go at the same time."

"Yeah we know that… kind of embarrassing to be showering with other people…" Bly said. It is not that she is against the idea. She just thinks she'll pass out or have a massive nosebleed from showering so close to another person, especially a girl.

"Eh I am used to it. I have been in Girl's Locker Rooms too many times to go shower and such." Yew said with a shrug. "Just don't stare at my body. I know most of you are either gay or bi, except Zarnta. I have an excellent gaydar so… yeah."

The other girls except Zarnta blushed and looked away. Bianca cleared her throat, signaling that they should shower right now and get ready for the day ahead of them. "Let's go then. I think Keera will go after us, since she doesn't seem to be the type to shower with a group of girls…"

"I heard that…" Keera said, loud enough to reach the bedroom. "I will shower with you all, even though I don't want to. Just let me finish feeding Miranda…"

"Kay"

After 5 or so minutes, all the girls were in the bathroom together, showering. There were 8 separate showers and they were at least 3 feet away from each other. All the water will go to the drain hole in the center of the bathroom. It was a fairly large bathroom. There were 8 showers, 8 sinks, and 8 stalls. It almost looked like a girl's locker room… without the lockers.

Bly was blushing madly as she was showering next to Rena and Bianca. Well… technically almost everyone except Yew and Zarnta were blushing.

"Ah… it's good to shower. That training session made me stinky and sweaty…" Bianca remarked as she grabbed the soap and proceeded to apply it on her body, all the while trying not to look at the other 7 naked girls in the room.

"Yeah… a clean body is a happy body…" Umi agreed, looking anywhere but at the other 7 as she cleaned her dirty body.

Bly grabbed the Head & Shoulders shampoo and applied it to her hair. "So, girls, where should we head to first? I mean, there are 8 worlds we need to search for the Dreamers… so where do we go first?" She asked to the girls as she washed her hair after thoroughly applying the shampoo.

"What were the 8 worlds again?" Roxanne asked, just about done with her shower.

"It was Earth, Sandy Paradise, Gardens of Ra, Evergreen Forest, Console Central, Tempest City, Haunted Hills, and the Haggis Lands…" Keera responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, no need to be so rude." Roxanne glared at Keera. The young mother simply shrugged and continued with her shower. The chef sighed and turned off her shower. She went to grab a towel that was hanging on the wall. As she proceeded to dry herself, she recalled who was in what world.

"Ah yeah… I remember now. Hmm," After she was dry, she headed over to the sink to brush her teeth. "I say we go to Evergreen Forest… Jackie seems like an interesting individual. We should go and get her first."

"Whatever floats your boat… we don't have a particular order to do it in anyways…" Rena said as she finished her own shower. She walked over to one of the 8 towel racks and grabbed one to dry herself with. "Does that sound good to you girls?"

"Meh."

"Whatevs…"

"I don't care…"

"I'll say meh too."

"Zarnta is neutral"

"Hmm, that's ok." (1)

Roxanne scoffed as she spit into the sink. "Some team we got here… not even enthusiastic…" Rena nodded in agreement as she headed to the sink next to her so she can start brushing her teeth. A door bell was heard, interrupting the showering and the scrubbing of the teeth.

The young chef quickly washed her mouth and wrapped a towel around her body. "I'll get it…" She headed out to the front door. Quickly checking to make sure the towel is wrapped tightly around her body before she proceeded to open the door. Not surprising, it was Ambrose.

"Good morning, Ambrose. What do you need?" Roxanne greeted as she motioned for him to enter the house. Ambrose obliged and proceeded to sit down on one of the couches. He rubbed his temple in distress. Roxanne quirked an eyebrow and wondered what made him so distressed and… worried.

After a minute or two of silence, he turned his head to look at Roxanne. "Roxanne…" He started slowly as he looked at her, "Where are the other girls?"

"Oh um, showering. As you can see I just got out of the shower…" She responded. Ambrose sighed and turned his attention to the HD TV. He wasn't going to watch any TV; he was just looking at it, for the sake of looking at it.

"Call them to come out here once they are all done… fully dressed preferably. I have an important discussion with you all and it can't wait any longer…" He fiddled with the staff in his hand and out came a hologram of some sorts just above the coffee table.

Roxanne couldn't make out what the hologram was at where she was standing, but it will be best she gets the other girls first. "Alright. I'll go get them."

6 minutes later…

Once the girls were all dressed and seated on the couch, excluding Bly who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and eyes closed, Ambrose then decided to tell them what he came here to talk about.

"Young wizards… something terrible happened while you were all asleep…" He pointed to the hologram he set up, which just showed Wizard City and Neo Wizard City floating next to it. "Now watch…" All eyes watched as a mysterious looking castle island appeared out of nowhere. A sinister laughter was heard as 8 worlds swirled in around the 2 worlds floating together.

Once all 8 were circled around them, a blue force field was created outside of the circle, preventing anyone going in or out of the circle. Then suddenly the Nightmare Symbol popped up in the circle created, before disappearing from sight.

"So… so…" Umi placed a finger on her chin in thought, "He basically trapped all 8 worlds we are supposed to go… around us and prevented us from getting to him by the use of the Space Ship outside…"

Ambrose nodded, "That is the gist of it sure… but… you all saw the Nightmare Symbol… yes?" He looked around the room, to see that everyone nodded. Satisfied, he continued on. "What you just saw was the Nightmare King putting a 'Nightmare Virus' in all of those worlds…" He clasped his hands together as he stared at the now unmoving Hologram since there was nothing left to show. "That virus is going to bring Night Dwellers upon that worlds and bring it to its knees…"

"Not only that… The Nightmare World will be pretty much present in those worlds and doing unimaginable things. Things will disappear… PLACES will disappear. Let me show you to explain it better…"

Ambrose made the hologram disappear and he stood up. The girls watched him as he moved to the center of the room. With a tap of his staff, he cast a spell.

…

…

The girls looked around the room and did not see anything happen. They gave Ambrose a confused look at what he was getting at. He sighed and decided to explain. "I had basically made an item disappear in this room. Now… what did I make disappear?"

Bly looked on the wall near the TV and sees that the Clock was missing. Without speaking, she nodded her head towards the location of where the Clock used to be. Ambrose nodded. "Now… watch, I will bring you all to the Nightmare World version of this House…"

With a wave of his staff and a chant of some kind, all of them were transferred to a very evil, spooky, looking version of where they were. The girls were pretty much in shock as everything had this "Nightmare" change to it. The TV had a devil head on top of it and devil hands on each side of the TV. The couches they were sitting on were now made of dead snakes… which they promptly got off of in fear. Pretty much everything looked scary except for the Clock.

The Clock looked pretty much the same when it had disappeared from the Real World. Ambrose nodded towards the Clock. "Now see how the Clock is unchanged in the Nightmare World? That means it didn't belong in the Nightmare World in the first place… Bly…" He turned to the Princess in question, who was still freaked out by everything around her. She turned her attention to him after a minute or two standing in fear.

"I want you to be a dear and say these magic words while you point at the clock with your wand… err… sword." Ambrose said to her. Bly nodded and pointed her sword at the clock on the wall.

"Arfarious Nexum" Ambrose said to her. Bly nodded and repeated the spell. A Beam of light erupted form her sword and struck the clock. It vanished… probably went back to the real world. With a smile, Ambrose brought them back to the Real world with a wave of his hand.

The girls relaxed a bit as they were no longer face to face with scary stuff… but they feel slightly dizzy. Bly shook her head to try and block out the dizziness she suddenly felt.

"Woah, I feel a bit dizzy… what happened?" Bianca asked. Her sight is a bit out of focus.

"That is the effect of the Nightmare World. If you stay there for even a little bit, your dreams are literally being taken from you little by little. Stay too long and you'll stay there for a long time with all of your dreams sucked out of you until someone drags you back…" Ambrose explained.

"When you travel to the other worlds… there will be areas and items that might be important that will disappear because of the Night Dwellers. So you would have to enter the Nightmare World in order to bring them back…"

The girl's eyes went wide at that. They would have to go into the Nightmare World for that? Suddenly they didn't feel like being Heroines anymore, but… they might as well. Ambrose got out 20 magic potions and handed it to them, plus giving each of them their Initiate Deck for each of their schools.

"Those are your Initiate Decks… use them well in combat. I wish to give you higher rank spells, but you are not experienced enough yet to handle them…" He then glanced over at the 20 magic bottles he gave them, "And those are for entering and exiting the Nightmare World. Use them wisely of course. These magic bottles are expensive… I could have given you more but I am flat broke at the moment…"

"No problem… we'll use them properly…" Bly reassured as she placed the 20 bottles in her bag for safe keeping and placed her Initiate Pyromancer Deck in her pocket. The other girls did the same with their decks, excited to use them in a real battle against the Night Dwellers and the Dream Crushers.

"Now one other thing I must discuss with you…" Ambrose pulled out a model of the world called Earth. All of them immediately recognized it and cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"The World Earth is not supposed to know that there are other worlds out there. Now since some of the worlds are bunched together with them tagged along, they knowing of the other worlds existence is inevitable…" Ambrose sighed as he placed the model away. "World order must be kept… Sure the other 7 worlds know there are other worlds, but Earth is not supposed to. We cannot have the citizens of Earth traveling to them."

"So…" Zarnta started, quite confused to where he was going with this, "What are we supposed to do about it?"

"I want you to go to Earth ASAP, if your first destination isn't already that…" He watched them shook their heads in response, signaling that Earth was not their first destination.

"Evergreen Forest is our first destination we chose, Ambrose…" Bly answered as she bit her lip, nervous that they did not make the right decision and they should have headed to Earth first. (Choosing Earth first IS a bad decision. :P)

Ambrose sighed and placed a hand on his face in exasperation. "Very well, do Evergreen Forest and then Earth if you must… but you must go there soon. We don't want Earth to meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"Ok…"

"If I recall… Anastasia… one of the Dream Crushers, is in Evergreen Forest. She built those factories to flesh out Jackie, I'm sure of it…" Ambrose reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. He gave it to Bly. The princess and the other girls gave it a close look and burned this image into their head, as it was the picture of one of the monsters that plans to crush dreams across the Spiral."

"I don't know much about her, but if you ask around in Evergreen Forest, I am sure you'll get some answers about her background."

Ambrose looked over at the baby that was lying peacefully on the hammock and miraculously did not cry when they switched over into the Nightmare World. Baby Miranda sure isn't like the other babies he had seen before. He walked over to the hammock and gently picked her up in his arms.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take care of Miranda while you are gone, Keera. An adventure like this isn't safe for her…" Ambrose said. He stared into the eyes of the baby and she in turn stared back, wondering who he was again.

"I…" Keera reached a hand out in protest but then dropped it in realization that it is probably best that her daughter is safe. "Ok… B-But! If something happens to her, so help me god, old man!" She threatened to him, raising her voice for the first time in days.

"I'll keep her safe, don't you worry. By the way…" He turned to the hallway that leads to the Spaceship Control Room/Planning Area. "The Peacekeepers are waiting for you in the Spaceship. They have been in there all morning, making sure everything is up and running. They are going with you in case you need the extra help."

"U-um, cool I guess?" Bianca was applying make-up for whatever reason and the girls smacked their head sat how idiotic Bianca is. Who the hell puts on make-up while going to another world for an adventure? Just who?

"Can I slap Bianca now?" Yew asked, so annoyed at Bianca. The model looked offended and placed her make-up kit away. "You'll do no such thing, Goth bitch."

"Girls… not in front of me…" Ambrose sighed, "And especially not in front of the baby either. Why don't you go now before more time is wasted, hmm?"

XXXXXXXX

The girls had just entered the Spaceship. Ambrose was in the Control Room, ready to launch them when the countdown finishes, which is in about a minute. The Peacekeepers were all in their seats and strapped in. There were 7 other seats to be filled and the Pilot's seat. The question was… who was going to be the Pilot?

"Hey girls!" Heylie greeted with a friendly wave.

"Yo gals! Ready to rock and roll?" Devlin asked from his seat, not bothering to turn his head to look at them.

"Yo um… dude…" Bly greeted back, not quite used to using this type of speech.

"Let's get this shit over with, right Rena?" asked Tara, giving her a flirty wink. Rena blushed crimson and looked away.

"Come on, get to your seats, this thing is ready to go!" Sabrina Jadeleaf ordered, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. She didn't like working with any of them, really.

"Nope, I am not going to be the pilot, I have no piloting skills!" Bly exclaimed before anybody had a chance to ask as she made her way to one of the empty seats. Yew pushed Keera to the Pilot seat while she and the others went to the other seats available and strapped themselves in.

Keera growled in frustration. She was going to hurt Yew someday. She may be a Computer Hacker, but this was far beyond her area of knowledge. The young mother sighed and strapped herself into the pilot seat. With a gulp she held onto the wheel and checked to see if everything was ok for them to launch.

"5… 4… 3… 2…" Ambrose was looking at his watch while his left hand was firmly on the button that will launch them into Space in the direction of Evergreen Forest. "1… BLAST OFF!" He pressed the button and the Spaceship set off into the sky in a tremendous speed. Screams and yells were heard as they headed off into Space. It was going so fast, it was only natural for them to scream.

"Good luck… may Bartleby watch over you…" Ambrose said, hoping things will turn out ok…

XXXXXXXXXXX

"JACKIE! JACKIE!" An elven woman shouted. She walked around the forestry area that was near close proximity to the Factories that have been built recently.

She had red hair, pointy ears; which is natural for an elf, brown eyes, a mere 3 feet and 8 inches tall, and an average bust. Her shirt is green and her pants are brown, with matching boots. There appeared to be a supply of arrows strapped to her back and a bow gripped in her right hand.

"She's been gone for a week now and I still haven't found her…" The Elven woman sat down on top of a rock and let out a tired sigh. She has been searching for Jackie for all the seven days that she had disappeared. Every rock, every tree, every cave, and there was still no sign of Jackie. The only place left is the Factories… but the Security is ridiculously hard to get past. There was no way she can get in there by herself.

On top of that, she had to deal with those creatures that had mysterious popped up just last night. Unfortunately for her, her arrows don't have any effect on them and she had to flee instead of fighting.

"If only I can get inside the Factories… but I can't do anything about it with the intense Security…"

A loud noise was heard from above. It was a noise that wasn't quite what she was familiar with at all. She immediately placed on some headphones that she required at this "Junkyard" those humans built to toss away items they did not want to keep. Looking at the sky with a hand over her eyes to shield the Sunrays, she sees a Spaceship about to land in an area about 100ft away from her.

"Ugh, more Humans… Can't allow that…" The Elven woman took out an arrow and then proceeded down the path to the place where the Spaceship will land.

Inside the Spaceship, Keera was having no problems landing the Spaceship, which is surprising. Her knowledge is mostly based on Computers, not being the pilot of a Spaceship. "I think I got it… T-minus 20 seconds till we land." Keera said in her usual quiet voice.

"You girls can head out to investigate for Jackie first… we Peacekeepers will fix the damage caused by the Night Dwellers." Devlin suggested to the heroines of this adventure. He walked over to the fuel gauge and noticed that the Spaceship is almost out of fuel. "And get this Spaceship more Fuel…"

While they were in Space, they had run into Night Dweller ships. They don't know the logic in that but didn't question it. They were attacked by a lot of them, but they managed to slip through and blast all of them away with the Spaceship's defense mechanisms. There were a lot of dents and damages to the ship that it is too risky to head off into Space again without repairing the damage.

"Ugh, but I don't fucking want to fix the ship… I want to help Rena and the others…" exclaimed Tara not liking the idea of staying behind to fix the ship.

"Fixing the ship IS helping them out. Besides if we don't fix it, we'll never get off this world with Jackie." Grace said to her.

Tara shook her head in annoyance and agreed reluctantly. Amber looked in her Crystal Ball to see what she can figure out for the soon future. "I see… that fixing this ship will take about 3 hours… also… it seems that there is an Elven woman wishing to do us harm right as we open the door out of this Space Ship.."

The Spaceship landed perfectly. Bly looked out to see that there was an Elven woman with a bow and arrow ready to fire in front of the Space Ship door. She looked over to Amber. "Well, you are correct again."

"I hope you are also correct about the fact that it will take 3 hours to fix this…" Heylie said, not really wanting to do manual labor, but if it will help them get them out of here once they rescue Jackie, so be it.

The Peacekeepers immediately got to work as they were now on solid ground to do repairs. The band of heroines opened the Spaceship door and sure enough, the Elven woman was threatening to shoot them.

"HALT! What is your business here?" ordered the Elven woman, arrow ready to strike at any moment.

Bly held her hands up as she stared at the elf before her. "We don't mean any harm miss… we are just here to find Jackie…"

"Find her and do what? Kill her? I won't allow it. No more humans should be allowed on this world!"

_That's right. Anastasia and her henchmen have destroyed most of her homeland to build up factories to produce dangerous weapons to do damage to her world and the others. It is only natural that the elves feel hatred towards humans… _Bly thought as she stared at the elf in front of her, the arrow about to shoot one of them in the heart at any second.

"We are not here to kill her…" Bly reasoned, "We are trying to protect her from the Nightmare King and the Night Dwellers…"

The Elven woman lowered her bow slightly, "You know about the Nightmare King?" She asked. Bly nodded in response.

"We are not here to cause any trouble for you or your people. We are searching for Jackie and the other Dreamers so we can protect them from the Nightmare King and try to save the Spiral from him…" Rena added, hoping that she would put her bow and arrow away.

The Elven woman hesitated for a moment and gave them all a good look. They didn't look evil… in fact they looked awfully familiar to her…. An imaginary light bulb flashed above her head in realization. With a smile she placed her arrow away.

"Ah. Sorry for not recognizing you all. You are the ones Majestic Nina and Jackie told me about."

_That name again… just who is Majestic Nina? All we know about her is that she picked who was going to be a Dreamer… _Bly wondered. Ambrose never explained to them who Majestic Nina was. Was she some sort of spirit? Was she an enemy of the Nightmare King once before? Whoever she was, she hoped they would find out soon, because she is now curious as to who this person was.

"Y-Yes… we are the 8 with the strong will to take down the Nightmare King" Bly responded, trying to go along with it. "I'm sure Majestic Nina has given you photos of us or such…"

"Oh indeed she did… even Jackie knew of your existence and painted your portraits…" The Elven woman said with a smile.

"T-That's cool…" Bly remarked. _And creepy… _

"Allow me to introduce myself… I am Maya LeafBearer. I work under the great, Jackie LegendBlade. Forgive me for the display I showed, I was only protecting my homeland from more evil humans…" Maya said with a polite bow.

"Don't worry about that… we know Anastasia destroyed your homeland… so it is only natural to feel hostile…" Rena said.

Maya looked angry when she said Anastasia, but only for a few seconds. Her expression softened as she pointed to the town square that was about a mile away from where they were standing. "Jackie's home is over there, want me to show you the house and perhaps explain a few things?" She suggested.

"Sure, let's go girls," Bly looked back behind her at the Peacekeepers inside the Spaceship. "We'll be back soon!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go!" Sabrina JadeLeaf shouted out in response, clearly annoyed and angry.

"Sabrina… it is not appropriate to be arrogant…" Emily said to her.

"Shut up, you diviner!"

"Keep it down or I'll bash both of your skulls with my hammer, we got work to do!" Grace shouted.

The girls rolled their eyes at that. They followed after Maya who was leading them to the location of Jackie's home. As they were leaving, they heard one last conversation in the Spaceship.

"Does this thing go here?" Devlin asked. An alarm was heard and the Spaceship door slammed shut.

"Uh no. But I know where my foot will go if you keep messing up, fucker." Tara responded.

"Tara! How rude!" exclaimed Sabrina DeathCaster

"I was only fucking kidding… jeez."

"Girls… and guy…" Amber sighed in exasperation.

The heroines giggled as they walked away from the Spaceship and kept on following Maya.

XXXXXXXXX

Inside one of the Factories, there was a bird-like cage hung up high on the ceiling. Within it, was none other than Jackie LegendBlade. She was struggling to get out of it, but to no avail. The elf was outraged at the fact that she was trapped like a helpless bird.

She appeared to be trapped in a room with a bunch of old and unused boxes. To the right of her cage was her weapons she used in combat. Her sword, her bow and arrow, her supply of bombs, and her gun were all in a pile. In the middle of room was a Mirror.

That is no ordinary mirror however, it is a Mirror that she will soon be strapped to and then her pure dream will extracted from her once the conditions are right. If her dream is extracted, she will be nothing more than a lifeless puppet, and that is one fate she hoped to never happen.

In order for the Mirror to completely extract her pure dream, it must be on a night of a full moon. It can't be done on any other night. However, this isn't the only method to extract a Dreamer's pure dream.

"GRRR! LET ME GO! ANASTASIA, YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Jackie threatened, teeth bared, eyes on fire.

"Shut up." said a feminine voice with a Russian accent.

Jackie looked over at the doorway to her left and sees one of the Dream Crushers called, Anastasia. She was a rather tall woman with a Russian military uniform. Her hair was red like the blood and her eyes match her very hair. In her right hand was a whip.

"You're in no position to be making demands, dear Jackie." Anastasia walked up to her cage and gave her a threatening glance. Jackie wasn't intimidated by her stare and stared back just as threateningly.

"When I get out of this cage I'll fill your ass full of bullets after I am done kicking it!" Jackie shouted.

Jackie wasn't normally a very violent elf or one that swears a lot… She is a very kind elf, but if you push her buttons too hard, she'll snap.

"I like to see you try. However, you can't do the impossible. That cage is immune to your magic, no matter how hard you try." Anastasia whipped Jackie across the cheek with 100 percent accuracy. A red slash mark was across Jackie's cheek.

Jackie bared the pain as this only fueled her rage. She had nothing to say further as Anastasia walked out of the room. The elf heard that she was heading to her office and that in 7 hours or so, her dream will be extracted. Jackie did not want that to happen, EVER!

"I must get out of here!" Jackie growled in frustration as she gripped the bird cage with intense strength. She called upon her inner strength and the power of the folklore magic to help aid her get this cage open.

"I'LL SHOW YOU I CAN DO THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Jackie pulled and pulled with all her might, trying to pry apart the bars. All that rage she accumulated while inside this cage added to it. Within a few seconds, the sounds of metal bending were heard and it created a large enough hole for a small elf like herself to slip out.

Jackie grinned and slipped out of the cage. She landed on the floor and looked over at the weapons over to her right. It was time for her to grab them and make her escape. Jackie could have sworn she felt that the Chosen Ones had just entered her world a little while ago. Perhaps she should go find them and see if they can help her rid of Anastasia and the factories that are destroying her beautiful home.

2 guards in black uniform entered the room unannounced and they see that Jackie is out of her cage. "ALERT! PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" They shouted to the other guards in the Factory.

Jackie saw them try and tackle her. With quick swiftness, she cartwheeled out of the way, making the guards fall on the ground. She quickly ran over to her weapons and placed them on with quick speed. Sheathing the sword in her belt, she chose to use her bow over her other weapons at her disposal.

"Night, night, guards!" She shot an arrow into each of their hearts and that finished them off. More guards came into the room with rifles, ready to shoot.

Bullets and bullets were fired in her direction, but she dodged them all and dived under their legs to make it to the room outside. She lit a bomb with a very short fuse and threw it at them. Jackie jumped out of the way as the bomb exploded and killed all the guards.

The Factory Door that was about 100ft where she was, was about to close. She got up from the floor and quickly ran to it. Bullets were fired at her direction, but they kept missing. The Door was only 2 feet away from closing completely.

Jackie dived and due to her small frame she barely got out of the Factory without getting squished. She placed a hand on her chest as she stood up. Clearly out of breath, she panted heavily. Quickly looking around, she noticed that the walls were way too high for her to jump over, or even climb them since they have electric defense system.

"Shit… how am I going to get out of here?" She mumbled silently to herself.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her ankle. She looked down and sees that the hand came from underground. It wasn't an undead hand, no; this hand was fully fleshed and feminine. Jackie yelped as she was pulled underground.

The elf only saw darkness, but she can still feel the presence of the one who pulled her down here. Not even trying to look for the girl, at least she thinks it is a girl, she let out a sigh. "All right, who are you and what do you want?"

"The name is Edith DawnSinger… I am a life wizard. I am here to save you from Anastasia…" answered a young feminine voice. If Jackie had to guess, she thought she was human and her age is about 16.

"Well thanks, Edith… um, but how do we go from here? It is so dark even I can't see where everything is…" Jackie questioned, looking around the darkness to see if there is any light around. The hole that was made when Edith's hand grabbed her was closed after was pulled in and there is no light source.

"Hang onto my hand. I'll bring you to your house where the others are…"

Without another word, Edith grabbed Jackie's hand and dragged her down a pathway only she can see.

"Woah hey! Careful!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Maya was showing them the House where Jackie lived. It was a relatively small cottage house. There were 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, a small kitchen, and a room where only Jackie has access to. Maya doesn't know what is in that room however.

"It's not your everyday house with gigantic rooms and stuff, but it is still a home to Jackie and me." Maya said. She went over to a nearby couch and sat on it. She was all worn out by the walking she had to endure looking for Jackie this morning.

"Well it is better than my home," Yew said, a bit uncomfortable to duck her head and a bit of her body to fit in the house. Since this is a home designed for elves, it is only natural that the house itself fits for the elves themselves and not humans. "Well… slightly better" She added.

Umi, being the smallest of the girls, could fit just fine in the house. She walked around with ease and noticed a "Keep out" sign on one of the doors.

"What is this room for?" Umi asked, pointing to the door in question. Maya looked her way, sees where she is pointing at and she shrugged in response.

"I don't know. Master Jackie never really tells me what's in there. She just goes in there whenever she has free time. Probably something she wants to keep secret, so I just respect her wishes and not go in there."

"Tell me, Maya…" Rena started as she tried to reach Jackie's bedroom to see if there is anything of interest in there. "Do you have some sort of relationship with Jackie? Or is it just a work relationship?"

Maya blushed as red as a tomato at that question. "N-No. Our relationship is platonic. Master Jackie is mostly interested in humans, not her own race, for whatever reason. I can't deny that I once harbored feelings for her, but I moved on." She responded, trying to get the redness from out of her cheeks.

"Oh…" Rena looked into the bedroom and sees a painting of what looked to be her and the rest of the gang. It accurately got all of them down from their clothes to their hair. That really begged the question, how did Jackie knew all of them? Was it because of Majestic Nina? Speaking of…

"What do you know about Majestic Nina?" Rena asked as she walked back into the living room, still trying to adjust to the small space.

"Yeah, we hardly know much about her? Tell me, is she cool? Is she magical? Does she see the future? Ooh I bet she does." Roxanne asked, back in her "Annoying talkative" state.

Maya laughed while the rest simply rolled their eyes. "Seeing into the future isn't one of her powers unfortunately…" She responded kindly to the talkative chef. "Honestly I know as much as all of you do, if not more…"

She rubbed her temples as she tried to think back at what she knew about Majestic Nina. "I remember her coming here to see if Jackie was ok. I only saw her face. She looked like a very beautiful woman with deep blue eyes you can get lost in. She had this… ethereal presence about her. Also, she wore this brown dress that covered her from her hair to her toes."

Maya got off the couch and walked over to one of the windows in the living room. "She is a mysterious one. She keeps talking about how important Dreams are and that Nightmares will always exist as long as there are Dreams…"

"Interesting…" Bly placed a hand under her chin in thought, "Anything else?" Maya shook her head. The Princess sighed in frustration. That didn't help her much. She wanted to know all about this Majestic Nina. Just who is she and what is of her significance to the Nightmare King? There is so much she wanted to know.

"Do you… u-um…" Keera stuttered, not use to asking questions herself, "Know about the other Dreamers? Especially the one on this world c-called… E-Earth?" She asked in almost like a whisper.

Maya barely heard her, but she knew what she was asking. "The Dreamer on the Earth, you ask? Well I don't know anything other than her name, as I do with the other Dreamers. I believe her name was Emma Green…"

"Emma Green…" Bly rolled that name on her tongue. "Hmm, why does that name seem so familiar to me?" She asked silently to herself.

Suddenly a huge black hand broke through the window and grabbed Maya. The Elven woman screamed as she was pulled outside. Another black hand reached in through the broken window and grabbed Rena.

"RENA! MAYA!" Bly reached for Rena's hand but the young thief was taken outside before she could even get close to her. A loud roar came from outside that shook the entire house. Then there was loud footsteps going away from the house.

"We must save them!" Umi exclaimed, getting out her claws, but just before she ran outside, she heard multiple screams from the townsfolk nearby. They all looked out the other window and see a pack of Night Dwellers that looked like evil fairies, attacking the townsfolk. This was not good at all…

"Ugh!" Bly exclaimed as yanked some of her air in distress, "Who should we save?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

1) Eh you should know who is speaking with those kinds of dialogue.

2) Sorry if the OC's seem slightly off, I am not on top of my game today and I was trying my horrible attempt to add humor.

**It is time to make your decision. Their fate is now in your hands… Remember, the obvious answer isn't always the best answer. Go and be logical with your answers. (Hint: The 3****rd**** solution is an obvious choice, but do you REALLY think it is correct? Don't let me stop you if you pick it though) **

**1) Save Rena and Maya **

**2) Save the Townsfolk**

**3) Be Smart and split up into 2 groups. **

**I'll update whenever possible. Mina (Everyone in Japanese) Goodbye, see ya again! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel: Thought this story was dead? Think again! It has been nearly 5 months since I last gave this story attention and gave it a chapter. I think it is time to give it some love again. Again, I have 3 other stories… well 2… I am not going to bother with Emma's Wizardly Adventure 3 till its predecessor is done, that needs work too. I am not sure when I'll update this… but I still love this story. Not quite as popular as Dark Amnesia, but I love the characters here and the plot I have for it. **

**I had to redo this chapter a bunch of times since none of it sounded good at all. This chapter is really short and not much going on, but I needed to update for you guys. Anyways, enough of that, last I recall you all did votes on what Bly and the others needed to do, correct? Well I tallied them and this was the most popular choice. **

**Save the Townsfolk! **

**Well I say congratulations on that answer as it is one of the paths to get the True Ending. **

**P.S.: Only a few OC's will appear in this chapter for a little while. I really tried hard to think of roles for them all in here, but I couldn't. So only a few will get an appearance in here, I am really sorry.**

**BBBBBBBBBBB**

Bly stood there in thought. Trying to desperately figure out what options they should all do in this intense situation. Rena and Maya have both been caught by this giant Night Dweller and being carried off to who knows where while on the other situation, there are these evil fairy night dweller things attacking the townsfolk just nearby. Either they save their comrades or save the folks that are being attacked.

"We can't just stand around and hope that things resolve by itself! We got to take action!" Roxanne exclaimed. Even though she knew that her words were easier said than done, they have to do something. "Like seriously! If we don't do something, Rena, Maya, and the townsfolk will all be hurt or worse! SO MUCH WORSE! Like GOD! Shit balls of hell, this is bad." Even when terrified and stressed, she was still a very talkative and dramatic chef.

"Shut up, Roxanne! We know! Just got to think here!" Yew tapped her foot impatiently trying to think about what they should do too.

Bly crossed her arms while closing her eyes as she quickly did a brief analysis of what they could do and what might the outcome could be. One, they could just go save Rena and Maya… but however when they do that and try to save the townsfolk afterwards, they might be already doomed. Two, they can do the opposite and fear the opposite outcome of option one. The third thing they can possibly do is split up… but there are only 7 of them. 3 go do one thing and 4 do another thing might be catastrophic for them as they don't know what power they could be dealing with.

"Zarnta is curious what Bly is thinking…" The jungle woman spoke, looking at Bly. The young former princess looked at her. "I am just thinking of what options we could do and I thought of one… I think…" She responded to her before looking at her other comrades.

"Well then, spit it out, we don't have all day." Yew groaned, still impatiently tapping her foot. Bly fumed at that, wanting to slap this gothic bitch. She needs to be taught a lesson someday. However, they can kill each other later; right now they have a problem on their hands.

"I say we go rescue the townsfolk… I just have this strange idea that if we save them… we might get something out of it…" Bly voiced her opinion to the group. Some seemed quite skeptical about that plan, since a comrade of theirs is caught and could very well die if they don't save her.

"But what about Rena, we can't possibly just leave her to die. She is our f-… no comrade…" Keera implied quietly. She didn't want to say that Rena was all of their friends since not all of them are quite on friendly terms. All they are right now are just comrades for this adventure they so seemingly have to do to save the Spiral from mass destruction.

"Wow, it sounds like you actually care for the thief…" Yew commented, rolling her eyes. Keera growled at her, getting her jackhammer out threateningly. "S-Shut up! I-It's not like I like the girl or anything! We obviously need her alive if we're going to ever defeat the Nightmare King…"

"Keera is right; we can't possibly leave Rena alone. She could be killed. Why do you want us to go save the townsfolk instead?" Umi asked in a quiet voice. Bly looked at her, thinking for a moment to answer that question.

"Look, I know this may seem farfetched, but perhaps they can somehow take care of themselves and or they get saved by the gang in the Space Ship from afar. So I think we should go and save the townsfolk, it might be beneficial to us for our fight against Anastasia for all we know." Bly explained to them, hoping they understand her reasoning. They still are a bit hesitant, but if they don't act now, it is curtains for both their comrades and the people living nearby.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Yew pulled out her giant mallet and swung it over her shoulder. "Saving the townsfolk it is. You better be right about this, princess!" She shot the blonde a glare and then headed out the door.

"That girl has some anger issues…" Bianca remarked. She began to pat her on the back to calm the blonde's hatred for the Goth girl. "Don't worry about her… I think your idea is great…" Bly shrugged her off, not really caring.

"Thanks but I don't need your support, let's move…" She unsheathed her sword from her belt and moved out of the house. The others reluctantly followed while pulling out their signature weapons. What will the end result be? They don't know. Hopefully everything will be alright.

BBBBBBBB

In the Haunted Castle in a world past the border around the circle of worlds entrapped, are the 7 out of the 8 Dream Crushers. They were once more circled around a table with a crystal ball on it. The Crystal Ball showed the escape of Jackie LegendBlade, the capture of one of Rena and Maya, and the beginning of the battle of the Night Dweller Fairies against the 7 other chosen ones.

"That Anastasia underestimated that small little Dreamer… how stupid of her. She is going to be in a lot of trouble…" The Irish man bellowed, smoking on his cigar. After using up the cigar, he carelessly tossed it away. "That Jackie is the oldest Dreamer and plenty powerful. With the help of those brats, I don't think she stands a chance. How pitiful."

"It doesn't matter what happens to her. Our plan will continue on and succeed. We are the more experienced ones in this group…" The woman stated with her snake like voice. "Most of us already know the location of the other Dreamers… except for one little brat."

"Hmm, yes, I am working on that…" A sinister German man responded. The sound of a match being lit was heard. The light from the fire showed the face of a familiar evil face from Earth that was believed to be dead for the longest time. He had this small mustache just under his nose only. His hair was covered by a military looking hat with this strange looking symbol that kind of looks like Z's crossing over one another.

"Emma Green is proving to be quite the hider amongst the Dreamers even though she is the youngest one. My Night Dwellers are seeking her out right now. I am sure she will be found soon enough…" The man exclaimed confidently. He pulled out a photo of the girl in question. Growling at the photo, he proceeded to set it on fire with the match he was holding.

"I'll make sure she gets her Dreams extracted and have her burn in the pits of Hell…" He let go of the photo before the fire touched his hand and it disintegrated into ashes onto the floor.

"Baaust make sure she gets found soon! Our master needs them dreams soon so the Scrolls can be found…" The sheep man bellowed.

"In the meantime, we have some 'questioning' we need to do with our newest capture…" The Irish Man turned around. He turned on a flashlight and the light showed a tall majestic woman in what looked to be an Indian dress. Her hands and feet chained together by a pole.

"Majestic Nina… we have a few… words with you…" He laughed as he sees her struggling to get out of here, but to no avail.

BBBBBBBBBB

A hole opened up in the middle of the Evergreen Forest. Jackie poked her head out to look around. It was unnaturally quiet around here, but it looks safe. There appeared to be a Space Ship just nearby. The talented elf guessed that the Chosen Ones came here using that. After all, there is no Spiral Door to enter into this world. She crawled out of the hole and then helped her new friend Edith up.

"The Chosen Ones' friends are in the Space Ship fixing it I believe." Edith told the elf. Jackie nodded in understanding. Her ears twitched a bit as she hears something approaching. She remembers that particular sound very well. A Night Dweller… a huge one at that, is coming their way. Grabbing her bow and arrow, she armed herself for a battle.

"A giant Night Dweller is approaching…" Jackie gripped her bow and arrow tighter as the sounds of heavy footsteps were heard. The earth shook a bit and birds flew out of the trees in fear. A loud growl was heard.

"Here it comes…" Jackie charged up her arrow in the direction the Night Dweller was going to come. Edith stood back, not wanting to be a part of this battle. A Dreamer like Jackie can protect herself against a giant Night Dweller. In fact, any of the Dreamers are powerful enough to take down Night Dwellers with ease if need be.

A few seconds later, the massive beast came into view. It looked like a giant night dweller type wolf. That is not surprising, as Night Dwellers will take form of the various creatures and magic that is related to the world they are on. What is surprising is that the Night Dweller has Rena and Maya in its clutches.

"What?! NO!" Jackie screamed. Out of anger, she fired an arrow at the paw that was holding Maya. The Night Dweller Wolf screeched in pain as it dropped Maya to the ground. The elf screamed as she fell down to the floor, head first. She was knocked unconscious.

"Edith, tend to her wounds…" Jackie ordered her. Edith nodded and quickly went over to Maya, grabbed her and then dragged her to a safe distance to heal her. The Night Dweller Wolf growled angrily and brought the caught Rena to its face.

"EEP! HELP!" Rena screamed. The Beast tossed her in its mouth and swallowed her whole. A Timer appeared on the beast's chest. It counted down from 5 minutes. Whether it is a self-destruct timer or the amount of time before Rena is lost forever, she couldn't tell. Jackie growled in frustration, wondering how she could do this. In order for her to defeat the Beast, she needs to do a lot of major mortal wounds. However, she could very well hurt Rena if she focused on any attacks to the stomach by accident or intentionally.

Suddenly the door to the Space Ship nearby opened. Tara ran outside, along with Grace, and Heylie. The others were in the Space Ship were ordered to stay put and keep on fixing it. The 3 gals looked over at Jackie and then at the Night Dweller.

"What the fuck happened?! I heard Rena scream!" Tara asked the elf. Jackie pointed at the Night Dweller in response. Understanding, Tara got out of her wand, ready for a fight. "Alright then, let's kill this bitch."

Grace and Heylie both got out their wands, also ready for a battle. Tara looked back at the Space Ship. "Hey! Put up the fucking defense mechanisms! Just in case this Night Dweller gets any ideas and destroys our ticket out of here!" Few seconds after she ordered that command, a force field appeared around the Space Ship. It looks like it could take multiple blows, but not many. So they better be careful in case the Night Dweller goes after it.

"Jackie, I think it will be quicker if you go into your form, you only have…" Edith started as she looked at the countdown timer on the wolf like night dweller. "4 minutes and 30 seconds left!"

The elf nodded in response. She backed a few steps away while the 3 girls march forward to attack the Night Dweller. Jackie clasped her hands together as she spoke a few magical words under her breath. A golden gauntlet appeared on her left arm after she spoke those words. She then began an incantation, bringing her left arm in front of her face.

_Oh stories of the majestic…_

_Oh magic of the folklore…_

_Collector of the Ancient Dreams… _

_Ancient Dreams filled with light…_

_Grant me your power so we can win this fight…_

Jackie let out a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Opening her eyes, she thrust her left arm high in the sky. "VERTO!" A pillar of light surrounded Jackie and the only thing that can be seen is her silhouette. The Night Dweller Wolf growled, covering its eyes with its arm. The girls halted their assault on the beast as they too covered their eyes.

The Elf screamed as power flowed within her. The light went away, revealing that Jackie was going into a transformation state. Her clothes were removed and her hair started to change color, as well as her eyes. Her height of 3 feet and 6 inches turned into 5 feet even. Brown boots with white feather wings appeared on her feet. Brown shorts now covered her lower abdomen. A fairy wing like bra appeared over her B-cup breasts.

Rainbow like wings sprouted from her back. Instead of her bow and arrow, a wand with a pink shiny star at the tip appeared in her right hand. A crystal crown appeared on her head as her hair turned from black to brown. Her eyes went from grassy green to charming blue. Jackie grinned as her transformation was complete.

"Time for you to go bye bye…" Jackie said, pointing her wand at the beast.

"You'll regret eating Rena, you ugly piece of shit." Tara threatened, ready to take it down with all the magic she can inflict.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Emma Green sat on the couch in her home. She had just recently placed a spell on her so she can't be detected easily. Doing the spell however was very tiring and painful, as it required a lot of her energy and a lot of dangerous materials. It was worth it though if it means being able to be get away from the Dream Crushers.

She sighed heavily, needing some sleep, but it was too early to sleep. The House was quiet as her parents were off at work. Her sister is at a friend's house as well. Drumming her fingers on the couch, she contemplated what to do to pass the time.

Well she could just call her girlfriend over… but she might be doing something. Her eyes looked at the remote on the coffee table. Shrugging, she might as well watch some TV. Although, all there is on TV is the war going against Germany… again. World War III, she never thought it would come so soon, and that one of the Dream Crushers is responsible for it.

Reaching over, she grabbed the remote and clicked the "Power" button. The TV whirred to life and showed her the news channel. Emma rolled her eyes. Their parents would leave the TV to the news channel. She set the remote aside and listened to what they had to say for today.

"The War against Germany is getting bloodier each day… when will this madness stop?" asked the news reporter man. Emma shrugged in response as if he could see her.

"In other major news, Scientists have recently just discovered that we are not in our galaxy anymore." Emma opened her mouth in a bit of shock and then realized that it shouldn't come as a surprise. The Dream Crushers are searching for her and the other Dreamers. So they needed to move Earth with the other worlds. She closed her mouth as she listened to what they had to say.

"The Earth has moved into a different galaxy by unexplained phenomena. Scientists have found that the Earth is now near these unknown worlds. 9 mysterious worlds are now around us. We now are live with Dr. Necro at the Science Center where he can explain the current situation."

Emma shut off the TV. She knows what must be done. Since her fellow Earth citizens are now aware there are other worlds out there, it is only a matter of time before they go visit them. She and the other Dreamers know that World Order must be kept. They simply cannot allow Earth to meddle in the affairs of other worlds. However, she needs the help of the Chosen Ones if she ever plans on doing anything about it. Hopefully, they will come soon.

A knock was heard at the front door. She got up from the couch and walked over to it. Peeking out the peep hole of the door, she sees that it is her girlfriend, Brooke. She looked quite panicked. Concerned, she opened the door and the brunette rushed in. Emma quickly closed the door behind her, wondering what is freaking Brooke out.

"Emma…" Brooke panted, trying to get her breathing in order. "Those Night Dwellers… they came after me… Those were some scary beasts… They chased me and I had to run over here, fearing for my life…" Brooke collapsed on the couch, hand over her chest. Emma looked out the window in the direction of Brooke's house. She sees no Night Dwellers, but she knows Brooke wouldn't lie to her like that.

"It's ok, they are gone for now. I am here…" Emma gave Brooke a reassuring rub on her shoulder with loving kindness. "We need to do something about those Night Dwellers… and not let Earth meddle in the affairs of the other worlds out there…" Brooke looked at her as soon as she got her breathing in control.

"How? There are so many around I think and the people already have plans to send people to the other worlds. They are building a Space Ship as we speak." Emma bit her lip, praying that the Chosen Ones will come here soon. Last she checked… they are on a world where her favorite fellow Dreamer, Jackie, lives. The Evergreen Forest.

The other Dreamers, last she checked, was either on the run or already captured. Hopefully everybody will be saved in the end, if not; things will be horrible for every living thing in existence. "We can only rely on the Chosen Ones… you know… the 8 girls that will set things right…" Emma told her as she sat down next to her, arm draped over her.

"I hope so… things are getting out of hand real fast…" Brooke sighed, hoping everything will be ok.

CCCCCCCCC

_Bly: Next time on One Weird Band of Heroes_

"**HEADS UP YA FREAK!" Yew kicked a Night Dweller Fairy in the head, causing the fairy to go flying high in the sky. **

**The other girls were struggling with the other evil night dwellers. They were dodging magical attacks from them and other dangerous attacks. There were just way too many of them to handle at once. The girls were starting to regret making the decision of saving the Townsfolk. **

"**Zarnta don't like this!" The jungle woman yelled. She attacked the fairies with her spear with her ape like strength. Her energy is running thin. She can't take much more. **

"**AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bianca screamed, arms flailing as she was chased by 10 Night Dweller Fairies around the town. **

"**And I thought Roxanne was a coward…" Keera muttered loud enough for the chef to hear as she rammed her Jackhammer into the Fairy she was fighting. The red head glared at her, fire in her eyes. "SHUT UP!" **

"**HAHAHAH!" laughed a Russian woman from afar. The girls stopped their battle, knowing the person who had that laugh. They did not expect to see her so soon. All of them turned and see a figure walking up to them**

"**ANASTASIA!" **

**Skip scene…**

**The Night Dweller Wolf howled as it slammed its paw onto Heylie, Grace, and Tara. The girls screamed in pain as their bodies went into the ground by at least 3 inches. Jackie clutched her right arm in pain with one eye closed. She was panting heavily as she stared at the beast. There was only 2 minutes left for them to defeat it or else lose Rena forever. **

"**Since when did the Night Dwellers get so strong?" Jackie asked as she tried to heal herself with a Pixie spell. Never in her 145 years as a Dreamer and an Elf has she encountered such a strong Night Dweller. What did the Nightmare King put in these manifestations of Nightmares? Freaking Steroids? **

"**I must save the Chosen One… or else the Nightmare King will win…" She braced herself as the beast walked over to her, preparing to swipe her.**

**Skip Scene…**

**Screams were heard outside. Emma and Brooke looked out the window to see Night Dwellers all over the place, attacking people. Dreams upon Dreams flowed out of the people that were defeated and floated into the Darkness where they will then manifest into more Night Dwellers. **

"**Oh no… what do we do?" Brooke asked, quite terrified of the situation. Unlike Emma, she has no magical powers to bring down any of the Night Dwellers. Their weapons they have on Earth doesn't affect these creatures in anyway. She felt helpless. **

**Emma didn't know. She hoped the Chosen Ones will be here soon. If not, Earth will be doomed. "We can only hide for the time being. Even if I am Dreamer, I can't take down that many Night Dwellers by myself…" **

**They suddenly stood still as they hear a very familiar voice nearby. "YOOHOO! COME OUT, EMMA…" That voice was amplified by a megaphone. They knew who it was and they pretty much had no place to run. **

"**Hitler…"**

**CCCCCC**

**Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter that I feel ashamed of. I will give you a better chapter on New Year's Eve, I hope. Anyways, see ya next time. **


End file.
